Pokémon XY: Lazos de Amistad
by CharlesLawliett-san
Summary: Kalm es nuevo en la región de Kalos y que mejor manera de empezar su vida de entrenador que comenzando su viaje haciendo una apuesta con su vecina Serena con la cual al principio no se lleva muy bien, pero con el tiempo y el viaje tal vez puedan llegar a conocerse mejor. Grandes retos, nuevos amigos y una gran aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Miradas se encuentran.

Era un perfecto día en pueblo boceto, los fletchling se encontraban canturreando desde tempranas horas de la mañana, aun siendo las seis de la mañana, cierto joven ya se encontraba muy activo. Su nombre era Kalm y en estos momentos se encontraba en una disputa con el fletchling de su madre.

-Dios ¿cuantas veces te debo de repetir que no me despiertes con tu pico?-pregunto el chico persiguiendo al pokémon ave de fuego por toda su habitación.

La pequeña ave volaba lo más alto en la habitación esquivando las manos del entrenador. Al fletchling ya le era un hábito el ir con el crio de su ama y despertarlo a picotazos. Aunque a veces el pequeño entrenador se preguntaba si le complacía eso al pokémon.

-¡Mamá, fletchling me volvió a molestar dormido!-grito el entrenador intentando alcanzar al pokémon que se había subido en la sima de un estante de libros del chico.

-Kalm déjalo ya, el solo te estaba despertando a su "manera"-dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación de su hijo, mientras reía al ver lo que hacía.

El chico miro al pokémon que lo miraba con suplica.

-Esta vez te salvaste, pero la próxima me las pagas-el sonrío con malicia, lo cual asusto un poco al pokémon.

-Oh tranquilo fletchling, él no lo dice en serio-hablo la mujer sonriendo-verdad que no Kalm-

-Aja si, como digas…mamá ¿dónde está ralts?-el chico paseo sus grises ojos por toda su habitación y no encontró a su pokémon.

-Se encuentra abajo-respondió su progenitora–estaba ayudándome a preparar el desayuno-

-Oh ya entiendo porque no ésta aquí-el chico miro a su madre-bueno si me disculpas, debo prepararme para empezar el día-dijo estirando su pijama en señal de que se vestiría.

-Claro, claro, entonces me voy-la mujer tomo al pokémon ave.

Antes de que la mujer saliera por la puerta giro de nuevo. Como pudo haber sido tan distraída, tenía que decirle a su hijo sobre los chicos que vinieron en la mañana.

-Kalm, más temprano te vinieron a buscar, me dijeron que a las seis y media vendría a buscarte de nuevo-

-¿Quiénes mamá?-pregunto el chico, se habían acabado de mudar, así que no tenía muchos amigos que digamos.

-Eran las vecinas-dijo la mujer sonriendo pícaramente a su hijo, el chico oculto un sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado-me parece que se llamaban; Xana y Serena… ¿las conoces?-pregunto riendo por el cara de su hijo.

-No, no creo...-el chico miro el reloj de su habitación, seis veinte… ¡SEIS VEINTE!, tenía solo diez minutos para arreglarse.

Sin esperar a que su mamá le dijera otra la ayudo por no decir la empujo, a que saliera de su cuarto. No sin antes gritar un "Con permiso" y cerrando la puerta después de que su mamá estuviera a fuera.

La mujer bajo las escaleras hacia la planta baja y se fue directo a la cocina a terminar el desayuno de ella y su hijo y claro la comida para los pokémon. Cuando llego a la cocina encontró a su pequeña ayudante, el ralts de su hijo.

-Hola pequeña Kalm bajara dentro de poco, hay que preparar un buen desayuno creo que hoy será un día agitado para ambos-sonrío la mujer al ralts variocolor que se encontraba sobre la barra poniendo unos platos.

El pokémon era distinto en los colores de su cuerpo, el pequeño bulto que simulaba su cabello era de color azul a diferencia de lo normal que debería ser verde acuoso y los pequeños detalles que parecían cuernos eran de color anaranjado intenso.

El pokémon sonrío de felicidad, hoy saldría de aventura con su compañero.

-Mamá ya estoy listo-Kalm bajo con su gorra roja opaca, unas gafas de aviador de color negro con el signo de una "X" azul en el cristal de ambas, una camisa negra por debajo de una campera sin gorra azul con bordados blancos y cuello alto, unos pantalones azules y sus botas negras.

-Te ves muy bien Kalm, acaso ¿quieres apantallar a alguien?-el chico repitió el acto en su habitación y giro su rostro para evitar que su madre viera su ara roja.

-Cla-claro que no, solo que esta ropa es cómoda-se defendió.

La madre iba a decir algo, pero el sonido del timbre la hizo callar. Tanto madre como hijo se miraron por unos momentos.

-¿Qué esperas? De seguro es para ti-hablo su madre sonriendo.

-Si-el chico camino hacia la puerta-ralts vámonos-

El pokémon se teletransporto sobre la cabeza de su entrenador. El chico se despidió de su madre agitando su mano y abrió la puerta.

Al salir el chico sintió el viento en el rostro y los cálidos rayos del sol, hoy sí que pintaba para ser un día formidable, quizás se pasearía por ahí con ralts y recorrería a fondo el pueblo. Ahora que recordaba, también tenía que ir a pueblo acuarela por algunas cosas que le hacían falta, tenía planeado iniciar su viaje en algunos días.

El chico estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cierta presencia de las personas que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Disculpa, eres ¿Kalm?-el chico bajo su mirada.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con una chica más baja que él, sus ojos eran verdes un tanto oscuros, su cabello era de un tono café chocolate.

-Si ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Oh di-disculpa, m-mi nombre es Xa-xana…-respondió tímidamente la chica.

A Kalm le pareció gracioso el comportamiento de la chica, la pobre estaba temblando de la vergüenza y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos de las manos, era completamente tierna.

-Entonces eras tú quien me había venido a buscar hace rato-dijo el chico hablando sereno para que la chica se sintiera en confianza-pero… ¿no venias con alguien?-

-¡Xana!-

Ambos chicos miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz. Hacia ellos se dirigía una chica de cabello castaño casi rubio, con ojos azul cielo y una piel que parecía perfecta.

Kalm miro a la recién llegada, esta apenas llego donde se encontraban Xana y él y apretó a Xana en un abrazo.

-Xana, no sabes cuánto tiempo te é estado buscando-hablo la chica soltando a su amiga-me preocupaste-

-Serena tranquila, no es como si me fuera a esfumar de la nada-rio la chica un tanto sofocada por el abrazo-por cierto, mira quien nos acompaña-

La recién llegada apenas y se dio cuenta en el chico que las miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh lo siento, me nombre es Serena y soy tu vecina-hizo una reverencia y miro a Kalm con detenimiento-¿Eres entrenador?-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-pregunto él.

-El ralts-dijo ella.

-No necesariamente por eso lo voy a hacer-contesto él.

Serena hizo una mueca de enojo, ese chico se estaba pasando de listo. Claro que por tener un pokémon no lo hacía un entrenador, pero tampoco era para que se tomara de sabiondo y le contestara a sí.

-¿Entonces lo eres o qué?-Xana río nerviosa por el tono de voz de su amiga, la verdad es que será no era muy paciente que digamos.

-Si lo soy y pronto también seré el capeón de Kalos-contesto Kalm con seguridad.

Kalm no entendió muy bien lo que hacía Xana, estaba saltando y haciendo muecas y negando con la cabeza quien sabe qué cosa…acaso, intentaba decirle algo?

-Con que campeón ¿eh?-Kalm miro de nuevo a Serena pero esta vez Kalm se sintió nervioso, a la chica le rodeaba un aura roja intensa-sobre mi cadáver-dijo ella.

-¿Perdón?-atino a decir el chico-¿Qué intentas decir con eso?-

-Que yo seré la campeona de la región Kalos-contesto rentando a Kalm con sus palabras.

-No lo creo-

-Créelo, alguien con tan poca experiencia como tú no pasaría de la primera medalla, incluso del primera ruta-

En esos momentos Xana se había vuelto invisible para Serena y Kalm. Eso y que ella no sabía dónde esconderse de la intimidadora mirada de Serena y la fría de Kalm.

Kalm miro inexpresivo a esa chica, no le daría el gusto de verlo mostrar alguna expresión, lo que le había dicho había dolido, nunca había tenido un entrenamiento arduo como se decía de los buenos entrenadores, de hecho casi ni entrenaba.

-Lo dice la chica que no tiene ni un solo pokémon-contrarresto él y al parecer atino en el blanco. Serena había comenzado a dudar con la mirada.

-N-no porque no lo veas, quiere decir que no tengo uno-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Entonces, que te parece si nos retamos en combate-sabía que la tenía donde la quería, si algo sabía bien de el mismo, es que perder no era opción…en nada.

La chica se quedó parada sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, a veces abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar.

-Juro que cuando tenga un pokémon are que te retractes de tus palabras-dijo ella mirándolo con ese tormentoso azul de sus ojos.

Kalm sonrío divertido, esa chica era por demás interesante.

-Entonces, esperare ese día-

-Ese día es hoy…-ambos chicos miraron a Xana que se encontraba jugando con sus dedos. Aquellas palabras sonaron en murmullos para ambos-Pero eso si nos apuramos-

-¡Es cierto!-Serena grito emocionada-Prepárate Kalm, justo hoy será el día que are que retractes de tus palabras-

-Eso quiero verlo-

-Ya verás niño, no podrás soportar estar bajo mi sombra-

-Je entonces hagamos una apuesta-sonrío, él siempre se había enorgullecido de tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Xana se lamentó en que su amiga no midiera sus palabras a causa de su furia.

-La apuesta trata sobre quien llegue a ser el campeón de la región-comenzó a explicar-quien logre serlo antes que el otro, tendrá que escuchar de la boca del otro que se equivocó y otras cosas, además de un bono extra-termino él.

-¿Bono extra?-Serena no era tonta, tenía que saber detalles de lo que apostaría.

-Tranquila, nada malo. Ya sabes, algo como que sea tu subordinado o que yo te pida vestirte de sylveon-Serena enrojeció, eso sería demasiado embarazoso-digamos, una demanda que se deba de cumplir sí o sí-

-Me parece perfecto-Serena se acomodó el sombrero que llevaba-es pero que te vayas acostumbrando a ser mi subordinado Kalm y verme desde abajo-

-Yo espero con ansias verte de sylveon-

Los ojos azules de Serena y los grises de Kalm comenzaron a retarse entre sí.

-Y se puede cambiar en cualquier momento la demanda sorpresivamente?-quiso saber Serena

-Claro, porque no?-respondió Kalm-entonces, es un trato?-Kalm estiro su mano abierta.

-Es un trato-aseguro ella tomando su mano y mirándolo con detenimiento, este chico no sabía dónde se había metido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, primero gracias por leer mi fic y sé que el primer capítulo fue muy corto y con algunos fallos de escritura, pero que les puedo decir, era de noche tenía sueño.**

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**Partiendo hacia Pueblo Acuarela.**

Kalm, Serena y Xana habían partido de pueblo boceto ya hace alrededor de una hora, la verdad es que la ruta uno no era muy extensa, de hecho apenas y se consideraba una ruta, lo cierto es que no había mucha emoción en ese camino, no había muchos pokémon salvajes por ahí y los que había no eran muy fuertes, algo bueno para Xana y Serena, para la primera era porque no estaba segura de qué hacer si se encontraban con alguno y porque la segunda no contaba con un pokémon y no quería ver que Kalm peleara antes que ella en el inicio de su viaje.

La verdad es que el inicio de su viaje por la ruta uno era muy tranquilo, Kalm y Serena no habían comenzado a pelear desde que salieron de pueblo boceto e incluso, se podría decir que se estaban conociendo más y llevándose mejor.

-Entonces ¿qué edad tienes?-pregunto Serena a Kalm.

-Acabo de cumplir mis dieciséis años-respondió mirado el camino que parecía extenderse más y más-¿y tú?-

-Tengo quince-le contesto mirándolo mientras este la miraba.

-¿Qué hay de ti Xana?-pregunto esta vez Kalm.

-También quince…-contesto apenada.

Kalm y Serena se giraron para verla. Xana sabía que no le creerían, pero no los culpaba, ella no parecía de quince años.

-¿Enserio? wow, pensé que tenías doce o algo así-hablo Kalm sereno como siempre.

-Yo igual, en todo lo que llevamos conociéndonos nunca te pregunte tu edad-Serena estaba apenada de siempre dejar pasar detalles tan importantes.

-No se preocupen, en realidad no me molesta-sonrío ella y era verdad no le molestaba pero se sentía raro que no aparentaras tu edad, aunque en un futuro quizás eso sea de ayuda.

-Y desde cuando son amigas?-Serena y Xana intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Desde nacidas!-contestaron las dos gritando emocionadas.

-¿Y nunca supiste su verdadera edad?-Y ahí fue donde la paz se terminó.

-Cállate, es asunto nuestro-contesto Serena.

-Eso quiere decir que eres una total despistada-Xana había entendido dos cosas desde que partieron. Uno; a Kalm le encanta molestar a Serena y dos; Este viaje iba a ser muy agotador.

-Y Kalm, ¿dónde creciste?-pregunto Xana para cambiar de tema y evitar más peleas.

Kalm miro el cielo, extrañaba su viejo hogar, quería regresar y comenzar su viaje en aquella región, había tantas cosas que dejo haya; amigos, sueños, recuerdos. Pero no por eso se iba a entristecerse, sabía que algún día regresaría.

-Soy de aquí, de Kalos-recalco el-mi padre era de Kanto y mi madre de aquí, se conocieron en un viaje que mi padre hizo a Kalos-contó el recordando un poco de lo que le había escuchado decir a su madre.

-Entonces, naciste en Kalos pero te fuiste a ¿Kanto?-pregunto Xana.

-Si-afirmo-mi padre era un aventurero que iba de región en región y como mi madre se sentía un poco sola, regreso a Kalos, nuestro lugar de origen-

-Y tu papá ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?-quiso saber Serena, ella sabía lo que se sentía tener padres aventureros y la soledad que se siente, después de todo sus dos padres son entrenadores que viajan mucho.

-Creo que en Unova, sinceramente le perdí el rastro hace mucho-contesto el bajando la mirada hasta parar a un letrero que decía en le tras grandes "Pueblo Acuarela".

-¿Desde hace cuánto no lo ves?-Serena intentaba no sonar triste, pero esto le hacía recordar a cuando era más chica.

-No sé, quizás desde hace unos nueve o diez años-su mirada no expresaba nada, ni dolor ni angustia, simplemente no expresaba nada.

-Y eso ¿no te pone triste?-Kalm miro a Serena por unos momentos, cuando la vio fue como si retrocediera esos "quizás" nueve o diez años. Ella de seguro había vivido algo parecido.

-No, incluso si lo viera hoy…no lo reconocería-Kalm no recordaba el número de veces que había estado triste por no poder pasar más tiempo con su padre como los demás niños, pero después de algún tiempo, quizás a sus ocho años eso le dejo de preocupar y mejor se enfocó en lo importante, cuidar de su madre y planear su viaje pokémon con ralts.

-Pero de seguro él sí que te reconocería Kalm-aseguro Xana-a un padre jamás se le olvidaría el rostro de su hijo, aun si pasasen años separados-

Serena sonrío, Xana tenía ese don; el de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y verlas mejor. Era algo que le gustaba de Xana…su entusiasmo.

-Puede ser, jamás lo había pensado-le regreso la sonría Kalm y le dedico otra a Serena-bueno chicas, por fin llegamos a pueblo acuarela.

Frente a ellos una gran entrada adornada con flores y otras cosas naturales marcaba el final de la ruta uno y mostraba el inicio de pueblo acuarela. Ambas chicas quedaron asombradas, Xana nunca había salido de pueblo boceto y Serena no recordaba muchas cosas de cuando estuvo en pueblo acuarela y verla de nuevo era muy satisfactorio y emocionante. Kalm por su parte se enfocó en otras cosas, por ejemplo en donde se encontraban las tiendas, algún centro pokémon o algún lugar donde vendieran cosas para acampar o algo por el estilo.

-Y bien, ahora ¿A dónde?-pregunto Kalm.

-Me parece que Trovato y Beni nos están esperando en un café llamado-Xana saco una nota de uno de sus bolsillos-"café del Sr. Pokémon"-

-Que nombre tan original-rio Serena-

-Jaja tienes toda la razón-le siguió Kalm-Y bueno, ¿Cómo llegamos a él?-

-Según me dijeron está cerca de la fuente principal-contesto Xana mostrando la nota con indicaciones.

-Eso si se dónde queda-dijo Serena-Esta derecho unas cuantas calles más adelante, no nos tomara ni cinco minutos llegar-

-Pues bien, ¡en marcha!-Xana tomo las manos de Kalm y Serena para que corrieran con ella.

Serena estaba feliz por el entusiasmo de Xana, aunque Kalm quería que se lo tragara la tierra, Xana sabía cómo llamar la atención de la gente. Todas las personas que los veían se reían y Kalm alcanzaba a escuchar cosas como "Que suerte tiene ese chico" o "Que lindas chicas" pero el que más riza le dio fue uno que soltó un chico de gorra azul "La chica con falda es una diosa", pobre chico si supiera que su diosa fue bendita con el genio de un primeape, pero no lo negaría ambas eran lindas y únicas a su modo.

-¡Bueno, ya llegamos!-grito Xana apuntando con su dedo el gran letrero que decía "Café del Sr. Pokémon".

-Sí, es aquí, no nos podemos equivocar-hablo Serena confirmando aún más lo que había dicho Xana.

-Oye y ¿quiénes son Beni y Trovato?-Las dos chicas miraron a Kalm, se les había pasado ese detalle.

-Son ayudantes del profesor Ciprés-contesto Xana a Kalm.

-Y ¿quién es el profesor Ciprés?-Serena tomo a Kalm por su campera y lo miro con asombro.

-No sabes ¿quién es el señor Ciprés?-pregunto asombrada y enérgica.

-Te recuerdo que acabo de llegar hace unos días-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto-¿puedes soltarme? Estas demasiado cerca-Serena se sonrojo, era cierto, se podría decir que sus caras se estaban rozando.

Sin decirle nada lo soltó y giro en sus tobillos.

-Y porque lo llamas ¿señor?...lo conoces de antes ¿no?-diablos, Serena odiaba que a Kalm no se le pasara nada.

-S-si, se podría decirse que si-nerviosamente empezó a jugar con su falda.

-Acaso te… ¿gusta?-ahora Serena conocía que Kalm era una persona a la cual le gustaba estar "informada" de todo.

Diablos, diablos, definitivamente Kalm debía cerrar su boca ya. Pensó Serena. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, era cierto, a ella le atraía un poco el Profesor Ciprés. Lo había conocido hace muchos años, sus padres la dejaron un día en su laboratorio mientras ellos salían en busca de unos datos de algún pokémon que ocupara él. Ese día también recuerda que el profesor le enseño como era el estar junto a muchos pokémon, vivir con ellos y trabajar mutuamente en amistad y armonía. Comenzó idolatrándolo y termino queriéndolo.

-Yo…bu-bueno, quiero decir…-Serena se quería hacer tan chiquita y poder escapar de ese lugar, pero no podía.

-Bueno, no es como si fueran nuestros asuntos-dijo Xana llamando la atención de los dos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento por preguntar cosas tan raras-Kalm se disculpó y le sonrío amistosa mente- y bueno, ya se dignaran a venir ese tal Beni y Trovato-

-Pero que dices si hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo-el trío se giró para encontrarse con un chico del mismo tamaño de Xana, con el pelo muy arreglado y largo de color anaranjado, llevaba un chaleco en tonos grises y verdes por encima de una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones grises y zapatillas a tonos del chaleco.

-¡Beni!-Xana corrió a abrazar al chico recién llegado-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Pero tranquila Xana, no es como si fueran años-rio el chico regresándole el abrazo a su amiga.

-Pero que pasa acá, una fiesta de abrazos y no me ¿invitan?-detrás de Trovato llego otro chico más corpulento de cabellera negra y corta y una sonrisa de felicidad-Pequeña Xana, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien Beni, es un encanto volver a verte-el chico se unió al abrazo de Trovato y Xana.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos, ni más ni menos que la musa Serena-hablo Beni corriendo a abrazarla-tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿cierto?-

-Tú también vas a empezar ¿Beni?-bromeo Serena siendo sujetada por los brazos de su amigo-

-Se-se-rena es un placer volverte a ver-Trovato se acercó a donde estaban Beni y la castaña mayor. A Kalm no se le paso ver un ligero sonrojo bien disimulado del chico al llegar con su compañera.

-Oh vamos Trovi, venga dame un abrazo-Serena fue a abrazar al chico que al sentir los brazos de su amiga sobre él, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

Kalm se sintió desplazado y opto por mejor irse a sentar a una silla del café, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse alguien lo tomo del brazo.

-A donde crees que vas ¿eh?, ahora tú también eres parte del grupo-Serena se había soltado a Trovato y corrió para aferrar del brazo a Kalm al suyo.

-¿Que grupo?-pregunto él.

-A la manada de locos por supuesto-dijo el chico llamado Beni-Primero tenemos al dúo de avergonzados de Kalos; ¡Trovato y Xana!-grito como presentador.

Xana y Trovato se sonrojaron al extremo y bajaron sus miradas al suelo.

-Después a la belleza de Kalos ¡Serena!-volvió a gritar Beni llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban-y por ultimo a mi ¡B-E-N-I! la promesa de bailarín estrella-termino con una reverencia.

-Y ahora tu-le sonrío Serena-el frío y solitario de Kalos ¡Kalm!-

-Para, la gente nos está observando-suplico Kalm.

-Estas segura que él no es de "los avergonzados" Serena-pregunto Beni.

-Créeme este chico es un lobo solitario, mira su cara-dijo ella.

-Yo le veo más cara de…-Beni paro al escuchar hablar a Kalm.

-Serena, puedes dejarme…tienes el mal hábito de acercarte demasiado-de nuevo Serena se sonrojo al ver que estaba muy pegada a Kalm, incluso lo sujetaba con más fuerza del brazo.

-L-lo s-siento-lo soltó del brazo y se retiró un poco-no era mi intención incomodarte-

-No, es solo que…no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico-respondió él para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga y porque era cierto.

-Jaja Kalm y como le hacías cuando tus padres te abrazaban de chico ¿eh?-bromeo Beni.

-Mi mamá sabe que no me agrada, aunque lo haga-sonrío él, recordando que a su madre si le gustaba abrazarlo -mi padre por otro lado…no recuerdo que alguna vez lo haya hecho-Serena enfoco a su amigo, de nuevo tan inexpresivo.

-Bueno yo…-Beni se había quedado mudo al igual que Xana y Trovato.

-Y ¿Dónde están nuestros pokémon?-cambio Serena el tema de pronto. Beni suspiro aliviado. Xana y Trovato se sonrieron y Kalm la miro…¿agradecido?

-A claro, bueno aquí están-Beni saco tres poké-ball y saco a los pokémon dentro de ellas- ¡Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie!-los tres pokémon salieron a escena.

El primero era de color café con unas especie de gorro de espinas color verde y grandes dientes, el segundo era un zorrito de pelaje amarrillo y de grandes orejas donde sobresalían pelaje rojo al igual que en la punta de su cola y el ultimo era una rana de tonos azulados, ojos grades y una especie de espuma alrededor de su cuello.

-Son muy lindos-dijo Xana.

-Entonces, ¿Quién escogerá primero?-pregunto Trovato.

-Opino que Xana sea la primera-hablo Kalm. Xana le sonrío de felicidad-eso sí a Serena le parece-la pequeña miro a su amiga.

-Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente-

-¡Si!-grito alegre la castaña menor-entonces escogeré ah…-la niña paseo sus ojos hasta terminar en chespin- serás mi compañero que te parece-

El pokémon corrió hasta ella tan rápido por la alegría de tener por fin un entrenador que lo quisiese que casi se cae, pero Xana lo atrapo justo a tiempo.

-Eres tan tierno-Xana lo abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, el pokémon le respondió de la misma manera.

-Bueno ahora ustedes dos-Beni se acercó a Kalm y Serena.

-Escoge primero Serena-le dijo Kalm.

-Seguro-

-Claro-la miro con entusiasmo y decisión-quiero ver cuál será el pokémon que me haga retractarme de mis palabras-más que burla, sonó en tono amistoso y de rivalidad sana. Serena se percató que Kalm, podría llegar a ser una persona a la cual estimara bastante.

-Entonces yo elijo a…-la chica tomo en brazos al pokémon, el cual solo emitía sonidos de felicidad-¡froakie!

-Entonces esta pequeña se ira con tigo Kalm-Beni le entrego a Kalm la poké ball de la zorrita-cuídala bien-

-Claro-el chico recibió la poké ball y la guardo en su campera. Después se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su nueva compañera-es un gusto conocerte fennekin, tu y yo formaremos el mejor equipo junto a ralts-el otro pokémon salió de la campera de su amo asomando su cabeza y agitando sus pequeños brazos del entusiasmo.

-Bueno es hora de partir chicos, espero vernos pronto-dijo Beni quien ya se iba con Trovato.

-Lo mismo digo, ya debo de ponerme en marcha-Kalm tomo a fennekin en brazos y miro a sus amigos-el puesto de campeón me espera-Kalm se despidió agitando sus brazos a forma de despedida.

-¡Espera!-el chico se detuvo y miro a Serena y había tomado lugar al frente de el-yo te acompañare-

-Me parece bien-sonrió-viajar solo no es agradable…-su vista se fue en Xana, que sonreía triste mente-y cuando más mejor, ¿te unes Xana?-la chica corrió de alegría hasta ellos.

-¡Claro!-

-¡Pues en marcha!-grito Kalm por primera vez siendo el quien comenzó a correr hacia la ruta dos seguido por los demás integrantes del "grupo de locos"

* * *

**Gracias por leer bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, bueno hoy solo vengo a poner unas aclaraciones antes de dar paso a la historia. **

**Aclaración 1: Pokémon no me pertenece, solo la trama dentro de la historia que se guiara en torno a sucesos del juego que a la vez, tampoco me pertenece.**

**Aclaración 2: El romance en la historia se llevara poco a poco entre nuestros personajes, además pensé en que sería mejor que algunos personajes iniciaran enamorados de otros pero final mente acaben juntos con su pareja "predestinada" por llamarlo de alguna manera.**

**Aclaración 3: Esto es más como un anhelo. Intentare que cada capítulo sea más largo que el anterior, esto para no dejar inconcluso alguna cosa de la trama y esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo. Aunque en ciertos casos sí que me gustaría dejarlos con la espera de más.**

**Sin más que aclarar, gracias por leer y nos vemos.**

* * *

**Conociéndonos más y más.**

Nuestros viajeros por fin habían salido de pueblo acuarela, la primera parada que habían hecho desde que salieron de viaje, de hecho se habían quedado un día más en pueblo acuarela para Kalm y Xana fueran a despedirse de sus padres como era debido. A Kalm le había dolido mucho el tener que dejar sola a su madre por un tiempo, aunque no estaba total mente sola, se encontraban fletchling y rhyhorn quienes la cuidaran hasta su regreso. Xana simplemente tuvo que despedirse de sus padres que ya le tenían todo listo para su viaje, les agradeció con todo su cariño prometiéndoles que cuando regresase les contaría todo lo que viviera en sus aventuras por Kalos.

-Puff… ¿cuánto falta para llegar a pueblo novarte?-pregunto Beni sintiéndose al borde del colapso y como no, llevaban más de tres horas caminando por la ruta dos y la carga de sus mochilas no ayudaba mucho.

-Tranquilo Beni, de seguro faltara poco-lo consoló Xana ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.

-Y lo que falta Beni-añadió Trovato revisando su mapa-aún nos queda pasar por el bosque novarte para llegar a la ciudad-el chico guardo el mapa y siguió caminando por detrás de Serena.

-¡No!-Beni tomo a Xana por los hombros y la miro con cara de súplica-¡MATAME!-Beni por fin se desplomo en el suelo, no sin antes soltar a Xana.

Todos rieron ante la acción de Beni, no lo culpaban. Con las prisas ni siquiera tuvieron la posibilidad de desayunar muy bien y el caminar, más el calor insoportable…no ayudaban en nada.

Kalm que era el que estaba justo detrás de todo el grupo, se acercó a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas amistosas y revisar que aun estuviera vivo. Una vez que se aseguró que su nuevo amigo estuviera vivo, lo ayudo a ponerse en pie con ayuda de Xana.

-Hey Beni, tranquilo, mira cuando estemos dentro del bosque novarte el sol ya no será un problema y será un perfecto lugar para descansar-Kalm probo a dar tres pasos con Beni para ver si seguía-y si sigues caminando te prometo que te cocinare un festín de cosas deliciosas-Beni le sonrió con cara de idiota a Kalm.

-Lo prometes ¿Kalm?-hablo esperanzado el chico.

-Sí y si no lo cumplo que un pikachu me parta en dos con un impactrueno-le juro a su amigo.

Beni tomo todas las energías que le quedaban y comenzó a caminar por si solo mientras avanzaba hasta pasar a Trovato y Serena que hasta hace poco eran los primeros en estar adelante del grupo.

-¡Kalm espero que sea un buen festín!-grito alejándose de sus compañeros.

A Kalm le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿De dónde había sacado tana energía? sí hasta hace poco el chico se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Después se puso a pensar que viajar con este "grupo de locos" no era para nada malo. Ya incluso les había tomado cariño a todos.

-Vamos Xana, si Beni nos gana quedare deshonrado para el resto de mi vida-bromeo Kalm y acto seguido tomo a Xana de su muñeca y corrieron juntos hasta pasar a Trovato y Serena que los miraron extrañados.

-¡Serena, será mejor que te apresures!-grito Kalm alejándose más y más-¡o nos comeremos toda la comida!

-¡No se llegó antes!-le contesto de igual modo-vamos Trovato, enseñémosles quienes mandan-sin esperar respuesta, la chica comenzó a correr con su amigo detrás de ella siguiéndola.

-¡Serena no tan rápido!-pidió su amigo.

-¡Vamos Trovi!-Serena lo sujetó de su mano, provocando que el chico se pusiera rojo-anda que ya nos los veo-

El chico avanzo más y más hasta seguir el ritmo de su compañera y alcanzar a Kalm y Xana que les sonrieron al verlos tan animados. Kalm con sus impresionantes miradas sigilosas se dio cuenta de que Trovato se veía muy feliz con Serena, empezó a bajar su mirada hasta que vio el porqué. Sonrío de lado y continuo con la pequeña carrera que habían hecho para alcanzar a Beni, quien desde hace rato no podían alcanzar.

Unas horas después, los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del bosque de novarte, era muy hermoso; grandes y frondosos árboles cubrían los rayos del sol apenas dejando pasar alguno destellos, habían visto mucho pokémon, incluso habían luchado con algunos, pero no pudieron atrapar a ninguno por falta de poke ball.

-¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado comprar poke ball?!-grito Serena desfallecida por el cansancio-eso hasta un bebé lo sabe-se culpó a sí misma, por de nuevo perder de vista esos "detalles" tan importantes.

-Tranquila, mira el lado bueno, adquiriste experiencia y eso es algo bueno-le animo Trovato.

-No intentes animarme, me hace sentir peor-Serena se encontraba tirada con un aura deprimente.

-Sí que eres dramática-soltó Kalm sin intenciones de ofender-a cualquiera le pasan cosas así, no hay que ponerse deprimidos por eso-Kalm saco unas mantas y algunos utensilios para cocinar-¿sabes? deberías estar orgullosa, pocas personas tiene la valía de comenzar su viaje, a estas alturas muchos hubieran regresado a casa-Kalm hizo una especie de colcha con las mantas y recostó a su ralts en ellas. La pequeña pokémon se acomodó mejor sintiendo el calor que le daban aquellas telas.

-En parte tienes razón-la chica se quedó pensativa en lo que hacía su compañero-¿Por qué no la metes dentro de su poke ball?-pregunto avanzando a un lado de él.

-Es raro cuando no la veo, así que mejor la traigo en brazos o dentro de la campera-respondió él empezando a arreglar todo para empezar a cocinar.

-Oh ya veo-Serena se acercó a ayudarle a preparar las cosas para que todos cenaran-¿sabes cocinar?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza al ver que su amigo se encontraba picando a saber qué cosas.

-Un poco, cuando no está tu padre y tu mamá trabaja. Debes de empezar a valerte por ti mismo-Kalm seguía en lo suyo sin mirar a su amiga, que empezaba a sentir que lo mejor había sido no preguntar aquello-pero, de igual manera ayuda mucho, puedes hacer lo que te guste para comer ya sea sano o algún antojo-añadió esta vez mirándola con una de sus sonrisas de "todo está bien".

-¿Sabes Kalm? eres una persona muy admirable…-susurro ella mientras comenzaba a cortar algunas verduras-yo antes no podía valerme por mi misma, aun cuando mis padres se iban, nunca me dejaban sola, siempre tenía con quien estar y quien me cuidase-termino ella mirándolo a la cara viendo el rostro de su amigo con una expresión de suma atención-y aun así me sentía tan sola y con ganas de llorar que…-Kalm puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para que lo viera a la cara.

De nuevo Serena se sorprendió de calmado que se encontraba su amigo, ella estaba a punto de llorar y el ahí, calmado como siempre.

-Serena, no sé cómo haya sido tu infancia-dijo atrayéndola más a él hasta abrazarla-pero de seguro te la pasaste muy mal, todos ven el mundo de distintas maneras, tal vez para ti fue más duro el no poder estar con tus padres y no te miento, para mí también lo fue, pero lo supere-la apretó más fuerte sintiendo que empezaba a hipear silenciosamente-además no estuve tan solo como cuento, siempre estuvieron ahí personas a las cual quería mucho y siempre me apoyaban-Serena dejo de hipear y lo miro con detenimiento.

-Dime Kalm, como te sentías al estar solo-pregunto bajando la mirada recordando cómo se sentía ella cuando estaba sola.

-Al principio triste…-contesto sinceramente.

Serena no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero Kalm la cargo hasta dejarla acostada a un lado de ralts. El chico la despeino un poco y la arropo con otras matas de ella.

-Pero después entendí que nunca estaba solo-el chico se giró para tomar unas cosas de su mochila, cuando termino, le enseño un collar con una especie de canica en vuelta de muchos colores que tenía por dentro el signo de una cadena de ADN-esto es el único objeto que me dejo mi padre, lo llevo con migo para jamás olvidar que él nunca me olvidara a mí-el chico se colocó el collar como es debido y lo oculto en su campera-Serena, hay lazos que jamás se rompen, como el amor hacia nuestros padres y que nunca nadie esta solo-señalo el lugar en su pecho donde se apreciaba el bulto del colgante-solo hace falta créelo para que se haga realidad-

Serena lo miro sorprendida, Kalm era muy lindo y hasta podría decirse que tenía un aura de hermano mayor. Serena le sonrío secando el camino de lágrimas que se había formado en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Kalm…-la chica lo miro.

-¿Si?-le regreso la mirada.

-Acaso… ¿algo se quema?-ambos chicos miraron en dirección a donde tenían la comida que habían estado preparando-¡la cena!-

-Por arceus, ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar?-grito corriendo a apagar la leña que calentaba la comida.

-Y ahora ¿Quién es el despistado?-pregunto graciosamente.

-Jajá duérmete tonta-el chico le sonrío en complicidad, pobre Beni, hoy cenaría sobras.

-Gracias Kalm-

-¿Por…qué?-Kalm miro a su compañera que ya se había dormido, notando un pequeño detalle, lo había tomado de su campera como si fuera una bebé para saber si se iba-enserio eres una tonta-el chico la arropo mejor entre las sabanas-y también una persona de buen corazón-el chico llevo su mano hasta querer tocar la mejilla de la chica pero unos pasos lo hicieron retractarse.

-¿Ya se durmió?-Kalm miro al recién llegado Trovato con un plato en manos-ni siquiera ceno…-dijo angustiado el chico.

-No tenía mucha hambre…-le respondió-bueno, debo que hacer unas cosas-con cuidado el chico se zafo del agarre de su amiga.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto el chico quien no dejo pasar aquel detalle del chico.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, bueno ya regreso-el chico se levantó y camino un poco alejándose del campamento-cuídala, ya regreso-Trovato lo miro hasta que se perdió de su alcance de visión.

Kalm camino en la dirección donde había pasado un lago, al llegar a este se detuvo y comenzó a ver el cielo. De seguro él también tendría que estar viendo el mismo cielo. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco su collar a la vista y lo quito de su cuello sosteniéndolo solo con las manos.

-Juro que te encontrare-prometió guardando el collar dentro de su bolsillo, ahora sin ponérselo en el cuello-solo espera y veraz, te alcanzare cueste lo que me cueste-sin más se dispuso a regresar al campamento, no sin antes ver de nuevo el cielo estrellado.

Una vez que regreso al campamento vio a un Beni muy satisfecho acostado en un saco de dormir y a una tienda de campaña con muchas flores donde supondría estaba Xana. Si guio recorriendo el campamento con la mirada hasta topar con un Trovato muy feliz durmiendo al lado de Serena.

-Je, eres demasiado obvio pequeño-acomodo mejor al chico entre las mantas y recostó la cabeza de su compañero en una cojín que de seguro era de Serena.

Miro a todos, eran como una familia y para su buena suerte, ahora forma parte de ella, pero que clase de miembro era… ¿el papá?, lo dudaba, quizás algún miembro frío o poco sobresaliente, quizás un tío. Su vista viajo hasta Serena, la chica sonreía entre sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando?

-Kalm…-susurro ella.

El chico casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar aquello.

-Te ganare-volvió a hablar la chica.

Esta vez Kalm soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-No Kalm, no te lo comas todo-el chico río al escuchar los sueños de Beni.

-Serena, yo…-es que acaso a todos les daba por hablar ¿dormidos? Su vista se pasó a Trovato quien estaba ¿serio?

-Te quiero-nueva regla para Kalm, nunca te quedes despierto junto a tus amigos dormidos, pueden revelar cosas que quizás ya sospechabas pero te las dejaban más en claro.

Nervioso y algo fuera de sí. Se acomodó a un lado de Serena y su ralts. No se arrepentía de nada desde que inició su viaje, incluso el escuchar a Trovato confesarse en sueños, esto le provoco una ligera carcajada. Justo cuando se iba a dormir sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrío.

-¿Serena?…-

-Dame comida…-el chico se giró total mente para ver a un Beni que lo abrazaba. El chico se carcajeo sin poderlo evitar.

-Sí que son una "parvada de locos"-tomo a su ralts en brazos quien se acomodó en el regazo de su entrenador y con un tirón paso a Beni del otro lado de su cuerpo y se zafo de su abrazo.

Una vez hecho eso, cerró los ojos y se apresuró a dormir, pero de nuevo unas manos más delicadas lo envolvieron en un abrazo… ¿Beni?, no estas manos eran más delgadas. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar a Serena abrazándolo muy apegada a él. El chico sonrío de lado y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana el primero en despertarse fue Beni, se extrañó al ver que no se encontraba donde se suponía que había dormido en la noche, si no que ahora estaba al lado de Kalm. Se levantó rápido y cuando miro con detenimiento no pudo aguantarse la risa y ver como Kalm y Serena parecían dos enamorados tortolitos y el ralts su pequeño bebé, ya que el pokémon estaba en medio en ambos y los dos se abrazaban.

-Jaja que rápido crecen-hizo como si se quitara una lágrima del ojo.

-¿Tan temprano despierto?-Beni miro a Xana quien salía de su casa a acampar, la cual se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Kalm y Serena-pero que…-

-Shhhh-Beni le tapó la boca y le susurro-no los despiertes, imagínate que Serena despierte, me intriga lo que haría-le explico mientras se reía.

-Eres malo Beni-le regaño Xana-y ¿Trovato?-

Los dos lo buscaron con la mirada, no tardaron mucho en ver donde estaba, se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de Serena. Antes de que Beni dijera algo, Trovato ya se estaba despertando.

-Wow que buena sie-siesta-el chico miro a Kalm y Serena. Unas ganas tremendas de gritar lo llenaron, pero antes de que eso pasar, Beni le tapó la boca a la fuerza.

-A callar pequeño, que no ves que esto se pondrá interesante-Beni agarro a Xana y Trovato y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Beni para acelerar el despertar de sus compañeros aun dormidos le lanzo una roca pequeña a Kalm, quien se despertó primero.

-Que poco dormí…-el chico se froto sus ojos para poder ver mejor. Los movimientos del chico ya despierto provocaron que Serena se despertara.

-No te muevas quiero dormir más-pidió la chica.

-Anda Serena, es hora de despertar-le susurro el para despertarla con cuidado mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

La chica abrió sus ojos azules y enfocó los grises de Kalm enseguida, a su memoria llegaron los recuerdos de anoche cuando estuvo llorando y Kalm la consoló. Sonrío sin que se diera cuenta. Kalm se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitarle unas hojas de árbol que tenía enredadas Serena en su cabello. Así se quedaron sin hablarse por unos momentos, Kalm jugando con su cabello y Serena recostada sintiendo el calor de Kalm.

El trío de amigos detrás de los arbusto ya no sabían si entrar oh algo. Beni al principio creía que si se estaba poniendo buena la cosa, pero al ver que…bueno, que se llevaban tan bien, se había puesto nervioso. Xana se encontraba con la cara toda roja y cubriéndosela con sus manitas y Trovato, bueno Trovato se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos en un rincón dándole la espalda a todos.

-Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos?-hablo Xana.

-Nada…-susurro Beni alejándose de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!-Beni le cerró la boca a Trovato de nuevo-por tu culpa están a sí de acurrucados, sepáralos-ordeno.

-Aunque lo pongas a sí, no sé cómo-se disculpó Beni.

Mientras tanto, Serena y Kalm se empezaban a preguntar dónde estarían sus amigos.

-Entonces, cuando despertaste no estaban-reitero Serena.

-Aja, pero no se fueron sin nosotros, sus cosas siguen aquí-la tranquilizo-lo más seguro es que se hayan levantado y fueran a conseguir algo de comer o algo así-oye Serena-

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Te gusta viajar con todos nosotros?-pregunto el chico volviendo a recostarse a un lado de ella pero esta vez mirando la copa del árbol.

-Claro-respondió enseguida-¿y a ti?-la chica se levantó y lo miro a los ojos-es decir no nos conocías hasta hace poco-

-Me encanta, mejores compañeros de viaje no podían haber tocado-aseguro él.

-Me alegro-la chica se dejó caer en el pecho de Kalm. No sabía muy bien la razón de porque, de hecho esperaba que Kalm la alejara o algo así, pero no lo hizo.

Kalm por otro lado, no parecía darle mucha importancia al acto de su amiga. Pero no negaría que le agradara el sentirla a sí de cerca.

Ambos se separaron después de un rato mientras que el resto del grupo hizo como si acabaran de llegar de una travesía por el bosque, disque por perseguir a un pikachu que Beni había visto. Cuando Serena pregunto porque el mal humor de Trovato, Xana le respondió que era porque no había podido atrapar al pikachu por no traer poke ball. Serena le dio tres palmaditas y le dijo que a todos les podía pasar.

Kalm miro a todos sus amigos, eran un grupo de locos, incluso el también. Los estaba conociendo más y más.

* * *

**Tachan, y aquí termina, gracias por leer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Si se preguntan la razón por la cual no é actualizado, es por culpa de mis exámenes. Pero gracias a que exente algunos é podido actualizar esta vez, con más tiempo para ver la redacción y la ortografía. De todos modos perdonarme por algunos fallos que se me pudieran escapar.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**El obsequio del bosque acuarela **

El grupo de amigos retomaron su viaje para llegar a ciudad novarte lo antes posible, todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a la ciudad, Kalm y Serena tenían planeado ya lo que harían. Lo primero sería buscar el gimnasio de la ciudad, una vez hecho eso, tendrían que prepararse bien para su primer enfrentamiento contra el líder de gimnasio. Cuando le hayan ganado al líder, porque claro que le ganarían, tenían planeado ir a turistear por la ciudad o incluso el atrapar un nuevo pokémon lo cual no les vendrían nada mal. Tal vez entre los dos podrían echar un buen combate mientras sus amigos hacen otro tipo de cosas en la ciudad.

Beni por otro lado, tenía ganas de solo ir a algún restaurante o café con Xana si esta quisiese y después a buscar a los alrededores algún pokémon que se le uniera a su grupo dé súper estrellas pokémon. Quizás un pokémon recién descubierto como eran los tan famosos tipos hadas, si eso de seguro encajaría a la perfección con su estilo.

Respecto a Xana y Trovato. La primera ocuparía toda su estadía en ciudad acuarela para decidirse por lo que aria en su viaje, eso toda vía era muy borroso para ella, no se imaginaba siendo una campeona pokémon como Kalm o Serena, ni tampoco una súper estrella como quería ser Beni. De hecho, jamás se imaginó que sería más difícil de lo que creía el escoger algún sueño por realizar en su viaje.

Trovato mientras tanto, aprovecharía el transcurso de visita en acuarela, para atrapar a la mayoría de pokémon que se encontrase y poder completar su pokédex en su totalidad, quizás llevase mucho tiempo, pero jura que lo haría.

El quinteto de amigos ya se encontraba afuera del bosque novarte desde hace algunos minutos, fue divertido el estar ahí, jamás olvidarían su primera noche como compañeros de viaje, aunque algunos si quisieran olvidar algunas cosas como por ejemplo Trovato que seguía un poco celoso de la cercanía de Serena con Kalm, pero nada de lo que debería preocuparse según él.

-Y ahora ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunto Beni más estable y feliz ya que esta mañana si había almorzado muy bien.

-Solo falta que pasemos la ruta tres y listo-contesto Trovato mirando su mapa-además la ruta tres es muy pequeña, la pasaremos rápido-

-Eso dijiste del bosque novarte y tardamos un día en cruzarlo-hizo recordar Xana. Si Trovato decía que estas rutas eran pequeñas, no quería ni imaginarse lo que eran las en verdad extensas.

-Pero es lo interesante ¿no creen?-les pregunto Serena. Todos la miraron como esperando a que les dijera el por qué lo creía-Miren, mientras más grandes sean las rutas, más tiempo pasaremos juntos y eso también da espacio a poder entrenar con Kalm para los gimnasios y estar al día-aclaro para todos los demás.

-¡Tienes razón!-la apoyo Kalm-mientras más tiempo pasemos juntos, más nos iremos conociendo-a Kalm le agradaban esas ideas, el poder pasar más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos le agradaba y emocionaba a la vez.

-Además me da la oportunidad de mostrarles mis pasos de baile para que me den sus opiniones-hablo Beni entusiasmado, imaginándose todo aquello-jeje los dejare pasmados, ya lo verán-

-Pues a mí me ayuda en que podre encontrar toda clase de pokémon-Trovato miro su pokédex. Algún día tendría registrados a todos los pokémon en ella.

-Entonces ya todos saben lo que ¿harán?-pregunto Xana un tanto deprimida de su situación. Kalm fue el primero en notarlo así que se le acerco.

-Tranquila, ya verás que con el tiempo sabrás que hacer en el viaje-la animo- solo es cuestión de que pruebes diferentes cosas-Kalm le dedico una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas de "todo está bien" y se alejó de ella para dejarla pensar, mientras este retomaba su lugar al lado de Beni para hablar de algún tema del que habían estado hablando desde hace rato. La chica soltó un suspiro de estar pensando-Ojala y Kalm tenga razón-hablo bajito para ella misma.

El grupo de chicos miro con detenimiento como empezaban a ver el final de la ruta y después de ella, las luces de una pequeña ciudad que era novarte.

-Quien lo diría, esta vez Trovato no nos tomaba el pelo-pronuncio Beni sin pensar, recibiendo una mirada de enojado por parte de Trovato y unas grandes carcajadas de los demás-lo siento Trovi, pero es la verdad-rio el chico nervioso-no te lo tomes tan en serio chico-

-Vamos Trovi, Beni solo está jugando-Serena mostro una sonrisa tan encantadora que hizo que Trovato dejara de estar enojado y cambiar a un modo de embobado.

-Je demasiado obvio-hablo Kalm que solo fue escuchado por Beni quien soltó la carcajada sin poderlo evitar. Las dos chicas y el pequeño de cabello anaranjado miraron a su amigo con preocupación. Tenía la costumbre de reírse demasiado cuando iban Kalm y él.

-Lo siento, es solo que me acorde de un chiste muy gracioso-Kalm lo miro con complicidad. Beni era tan liberal en sus formas de expresión.

-Y de qué trata el chiste-quiso saber Trovato.

-Nada que puedas saber…-menciono Kalm-por lo menos en estos momentos-lo último lo dijo mirando a Beni alzando las cejas, provocando que de nuevo soltara la carcajada. Trovato hizo pucheros, acaso Kalm lo pasaba de niño o ¿qué?

-Miren, ya llegamos-Xana corrió hasta llegar al letrero que decía "Entrada a Ciudad Novarte"

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos-dijeron Kalm y Serena a la vez.

-¿Eh? Como que "aquí nos separamos"-pregunto Trovato.

-Kalm y yo iremos a buscar el gimnasio de la ciudad, mientras tanto pensamos que a ustedes les gustaría pasear por el lugar-explico Serena.

-Y como también estaremos en busca de algún centro pokémon cercano…-hablo Kalm-pues no queríamos ocupar su tiempo, así que siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran sin nosotros por el resto del día-termino de hablar.

-Por mi perfecto-Beni miro a Xana-te apetece ir a tomar algún aperitivo y ver que te llama la atención-Xana sonrío con inmensa alegría a su amigo.

-¡Me encantaría Beni!-agradeció la chica abrazando a su amigo. El chico era muy considerado en ayudarla a buscar algo de su interés o que le ayudara a saber que haría en el viaje-y tu Trovato, ¿Qué aras?-

-No se preocupen, yo estaré aquí en la ruta un tiempo más-el chico miro el lugar que tenía mucha hierba alta-a lo mejor hay mucha variedad de pokémon por aquí-se volteo hacia sus amigos-mi deber es capturarlos a todos-

Beni le mostro su pulgar en señal de admiración.

-¡Pues bien, todos en marcha!-grito Beni-Separarnos y quien encuentre un centro pokémon más rápido que avise a los demás-todos dijeron un "está bien" y se separaron.

Trovato le hecho una última mirada de atención a Kalm y Serena que se alejaban riendo de quien sabe qué cosa. Juraba que si no pensara que Kalm no intentaba algo con Serena, quizás ya hubiera hecho algo para evitar que esos dos estuvieran tan juntos. Despejando esos pensamientos el chico, dirigió su mirada a la hierba alta. Y sin más entro en ella.

Mientras tanto con Kalm y Serena, su suerte no estaba muy alta este día según lo pensaban ambos. No podían encontrar el gimnasio pokémon y eso los frustraba, los dos querían liberar toda su frustración en un combate, pero como tampoco habían encontrado un centro pokémon, no se arriesgarían a tener debilitados a sus compañeros cuando encontraran el gimnasio, si es que lo encontraban.

-No es posible que no podamos encontrar el dichoso gimnasio-hablo Serena con pesadez-la ciudad no es muy grande y hemos preguntado a tanta gente se nos ha puesto enfrente-recordó las incontables veces que ella y Kalm habían intentado conseguir información del paradero del gimnasio.

-Espero que a los demás les esté yendo mejor que a nosotros-sonrío Kalm-ojala que Beni y Xana hayan tenido más suerte en encontrar un centro pokémon-

-Eso espero, la verdad es que necesito un buen descanso-repuso ella.

-Hablando de eso, que tal si descansamos un rato-opino Kalm-hace un buen día como para comer helado, ¿qué te parece?-

-¡Sí!-contesto emocionada-me vendría muy bien un helado-

-Bien, creo que pasamos una heladería hace poco-menciono, recordando por donde exactamente estaba el puesto de helados-sígueme es por acá-Kalm tomo a su compañera de la mano y juntos siguieron caminando según las indicaciones y memoria de Kalm. No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya se encontraban enfrente del puesto de helados. Kalm se acercó al señor que atendía el negocio y pidió dos helados, uno de vainilla para él y otro de cereza para Serena. Una vez que regreso junto a su amiga, le entrego su helado y juntos se sentaron en unas bancas cerca de una fuente muy grande. Que al parecer marcaba algo así como el centro de la ciudad. La ralts de Kalm asomo su cabeza mientras escondía su cuerpo dentro de la campera de su amo para ver que era aquel objeto que su dueño se llevaba a la boca. El chico miro como su ralts miraba con detenimiento su cono de helado, el chico aserco el cono hasta la altura de la boca de su pokémon.

-¿Quieres probar?-le ofreció el chico. El pokémon lamio el helado con cuidado y al momento de sentir el sabor a vainilla sus ojos se iluminaron-te gusto no es ¿cierto?-el pokémon movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo-pues es todo tuyo, yo estoy lleno-el chico le entrego todo el cono a la pokémon y lo empezó a consumir con cuidado y saboreando cada lamida.

-Son muy unidos-menciono Serena a su Amigo-no todos los días puedes ver como pokémon y entrenador se llevan así de bien-

-Ciertamente creo que somos muy unidos-respondió Kalm acariciando la cabeza de su ralts-es una gran amiga y también hemos pasado por tanto juntos-

-¿La atrapaste en Kanto?-pregunto la castaña. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo se había conocido esos dos.

-No creo que haya sido algo como que la atrapa-sonrío el recordado como habían pasado las cosas-la verdad es que ella llego a mí-

-¿Llego a ti?-pregunto la chica.

-Sí, el día que ella y yo nos conocimos, la encontré refugiándose en la entrada de la puerta de mi casa un día que se soltó una fuerte tormenta-le explico-ese día no pude dejarla sola ahí, así que sin que mamá se diera cuenta, la cuide durante una semana y en ese tiempo nos hicimos amigos-recordó aún más como al principio ella no quería de su ayuda, pero con el tiempo, aquel pokémon tan desconfiando fue dándole un poco de respeto por cuidarlo, hasta llegar al punto de encariñarse con él.

-Entonces la conociste cuando eras un niño-el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Serena, hay algo que quería preguntarte-la chica lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Pues pregunta-dijo simplemente mientras jugaba con el ralts de su amigo, la cual ya se había terminado el helado.

-¿Dónde está ese tal Ciprés?-el muchacho se aserco a un lado de su amiga-según se él es el que nos dio a nuestros pokémon ¿no?-

-Pues…no sé dónde se encuentre ahora-la chica recordó que su ídolo no estaba en un lugar fijo a menos que fuera su laboratorio-quizás este asiendo alguna investigación en la región o en su laboratorio analizando algunas cosas respecto a la mega-evolución-el chico puso gesto de no entender.

-¿Mega-evolución?-pregunto el peli negro.

-La menciono en la última carta que me envió-Kalm la miro esperando a que le contara más acerca de aquella misteriosa evolución-según pude entender, la mega-evolución es una transformación aparte que tiene un pokémon que ya se encuentra en su última fase evolutiva-el chico la miro asombrado. La mega-evolución sonaba muy interesante-lástima que solo pocos pokémon la poseen y los que la poseen ocupan dos cosas muy importantes para llevarla a cabo-

-Y ¿qué son?-

-Primero tener un fuerte lazo de amistad con el pokémon-marco la chica-y segundo, conseguir dos rocas, una para el pokémon y otra para el entrenador-

-¿Rocas?-se extrañó Kalm-algo así como una roca trueno o...-Serena le corto el rollo a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

-No-dijo callando a Kalm-el profesor me dijo que eran unas extrañas rocas que son muy difíciles de encontrar, si no mal recuerdo la roca del entrenador debe ser…la key Stone-

-Key Stone…creo que la había escuchado en algún lado, pero ¿dónde?-Kalm miro como su pokémon estaba recostada en los brazos de Serena-Creo que lo mejor sería rendirnos en lo de encontrar el gimnasio pokémon y mejor encontrar en centro pokémon-la chica asintió estando de acuerdo con su amigo. Ambos recogieron sus mochilas y se dispusieron para ir en busca del centro pokémon, pero antes de que se perdieran de nuevo en aquella "pequeña" ciudad, escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

Cuando se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, vieron con alegría y un poco de risa, como se aproximaba a ellos un Trovato muy despeinado y cansado. El chico de cabellos anaranjados se detuvo enfrente de ellos y respiro hondo para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Chicos, los é estado buscando durante un buen rato-dijo el pequeño chico-Xana y Beni encontraron un centro pokémon cerca de aquí y como ellos estaban pidiendo los cuartos donde nos quedaríamos, me mandaron a mí a buscarlos-los dos chicos mayores se sintieron unos idiotas, si el centro pokémon se encontraba cercas, enserio que eran un par de despistados.

-Trovi estas ¿bien?-pregunto Serena, un poco preocupada de que su amigo que tomaba grandes bocados de aire-te hicimos buscarnos mucho ¿tiempo?-

-Para…para nada, es solo que…es solo que me la pase capturando pokémon y eso…y eso-Kalm y Serena vieron con miedo como su amigo se desplomaba hacia el piso. Suerte que Kalm lo tomo en el aire.

-Gracias por venir a buscarnos, aunque estuvieras tan cansado-agradeció el peli negro y levanto a su amigo para cargarlo en su espalda. El chico era liviano y no pesaba mucho.

-Pobre, de seguro quería descansar en el lobby del centro pokémon y en vez de eso lo mandaron a buscarnos-menciono Serena-cuando lleguemos recuérdame darles un buen sermón a Beni y Xana-se apresuró a decir la chica.

-Je lo tratas como a un niño, incluso como aun hermano pequeño-dijo Kalm mirando a su amiga con una ceja alzada-¿Lo conoces de mucho?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, a diferencia de Beni o incluso Xana que es nuestra vecina…-Kalm se detuvo a ver si Serena hacia algún tipo de mueca que la delatara-lo tratas de manera cariñosa y fraternal-lejos de que la chica lo mirara de alguna forma rara. Lo miro dándole la razón.

-Nos conocimos hace mucho en el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, él era el protegido del profesor y por lo tanto siempre estaba en su laboratorio-explico la chica-la primera vez que nos conocimos, fue un día que mis padres me dejaron con el profesor y se fueron a una misión de investigación. Ahí fue donde lo conocí, él era muy tímido y sin quererlo un tanto gracioso-la chica recordó como Trovi se escondía de ella en aquellos tiempos-de alguna manera extraña, nos hicimos amigos y ayudantes del profesor-

-A sí que tienen historia ustedes dos-dijo picaron el peli negro-ningún romance de niños o algo por el estilo-quiso saber, ganándose una golpe en sus costillas y una sonrisa macabra.

-Claro que no-respondió la chica un tanto enojada-a Trovi siempre lo é visto como un pequeño hermano menor-Kalm asintió con la cabeza.

-Je él amor es complicado-hablo Kalm con respecto a lo que sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-interrogo la castaña.

-¿Eh? No, por nada-agrego el chico rápidamente-solo lo estaba pensando-la chica no se creyó lo que le decía su amigo.

-A caso alguien que te haya roto el corazón-pregunto con burla la chica.

-Para nada…-Kalm pensó un poco con detenimiento-pero si recuerdo quien fue a la primera que vi con ojos de enamorado-

-¿Enserio? Y era bonita o te atraía su forma de ser-

-No recuerdo muy bien-el chico recordó a cierta niña de cabellos castaños y unos ojos azules muy impactantes-me parece que era castaña-

-A sí que era el físico-pregunto molesta la chica-hombres…-

-Eh yo no dije eso, aunque hay que admitir que era bonita-repuso el chico-aunque un poco loca y le gustaba hacer travesuras-recordó el chico mientras ponía cara de estar asustado. Las bromas de esa chica iban más allá de ser normales y blancas.

-Jajaja-carcajeo la chica-no me digas que las bromas te las hacia a ti-

-A veces, pero cuando no era así., me culpaba de ellas-el chico miro el cielo. Esa atolondrada castaña. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, de seguro nada bueno.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Trovi no nos dijo por dónde ir-hablo la chica.

-No te preocupes, si seguimos por donde lo vimos llegar, de seguro que damos con el centro pokémon-la tranquilizo el muchacho.

-Eso espero-

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando durante algunos minutos, Kalm ya iba un poco cansado de cargar a Trovi que empezaba a parecerle más pesado a cada minuto que pasaba. No fue hasta que vieron un tejado anaranjado y paredes blancas con un letrero en grande que decía "Centro Pokémon" y debajo de este un Beni con cara de estar preocupado. Serena levanto sus manos intentando llamar la atención de su amigo quien los reconoció al instante. El chico corrió hasta donde estaban Serena y Kalm. Beni casi arma un alboroto cuando vio el estado de Trovato, pero Kalm se encargó de explicarle todo lo que había pasado haciendo que este se calmara, el trio de amigos llevo a Trovato a la habitación que compartirían los chicos y después bajaron a lobby.

-¿Dónde se metieron todo el día?-interrogo Beni-nadie sabía nada de ustedes, nos preocuparon-les regaño el muchacho.

-¡Lo sentimos!-respondieron los dos apenados agachando la cabeza.

-La verdad es que es una larga historia-comenzó a hablar Kalm-nos perdimos por estar buscando el gimnasio y al final optamos por tomar un descanso, pero el tiempo se nos fue en eso-

-Y además que cómodo de tu parte el mandar a Trovi por nosotros-hablo Serena enojada cambiando los roles de la plática. Beni trago sonoramente-no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado ir así como así. ¡Estaba exhausto!-le grito la chica.

-L-lo s-siento, él dijo que podía y bueno…-

-¡Nada!-sentencio la chica-tu eres un irresponsable-le señalo con el dedo.

-Vamos Serena, Beni no hizo algo malo-la sostuvo por la cintura Kalm para que no alcanzara a Beni quien estaba asustado en un rincón del lobby-el solo dejo ir al pequeño de Trovi que estaba preocupado por ti. No es así Beni-le pregunto animado Kalm a su amigo.

-Sí, eso es lo que le trato de explicar a esta chica-a Beni le brillaron los ojos al ver a que Kalm lo protegía de la furia asesina de su amiga.

-¿Ves?-Kalm soltó a Serena solo cuando está ya estaba más tranquila-ya estas más tranquila, tu "pequeño hermanito" solo fue a tu rescate-le dijo Kalm-y al mío-

La chica miro a Beni que seguía temblando en el rincón del lobby. Dejo salir un poco de aire en un soplido para asegurarse de haberse calmado.

-Lo siento Beni, no debí ponerme así-la chica le extendió la mano, pero este salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de Kalm.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero para estar seguros…-la chica comenzó a irritarse por el comportamiento de su amigo. Si se había enojado, pero no era para tanto-que tal se lo hablamos mañana-

-Perfecto-acepto la chica de enojada, Kalm rio ante la exagerada preocupación de Serena por Trovato.

-Y ¿dónde está Xana?-pregunto Kalm a Beni.

-Está en su cuarto y de Serena-contesto el chico.

-Bueno, tengo ganas de un té caliente-hablo Serena-y charlar un rato sobre estrategias para nuestro combate de mañana-

-Claro, me apetece una buena taza de té caliente-respondió Kalm.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería del centro pokémon. Beni los siguió en silencio por detrás, esos dos se llevaban tan bien que incluso asustaba. El chico miro a sus amigos con sorpresa, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa compartiendo una charla amena mientras se dedicaban sonrisas amistosas y uno que otro sorbo a sus tazas.

-Oigan…y ustedes…son ¿pareja?-pregunto dudoso el chico.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Serena-no te escuche muy bien-Kalm simplemente lo miro con una ceja levantada. Al parecer ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado. Beni respiro aliviado.

-No nada-respondió Beni-solo preguntaba si ya sabían dónde se encuentra el gimnasio de la ciudad-el chico tomo lugar junto a ellos al lado de Kalm.

-Acerca de eso, la enfermera Joy nos explicó por dónde ir para encontrar el gimnasio-menciono Kalm dándole un sorbo a su taza con té.

-Entonces mañana les espera un día muy ajetreado-les dijo Beni.

-Para nada, Kalm y yo entrenaremos en la mañana para asegurarnos de que estemos listos-aseguro Serena con voz enérgica.

-Seguro, estoy muy entusiasmado por retar al líder de gimnasio-dijo Kalm dándole el ultimo sorbo a su taza de té.

-Pues espero que ganen, los estaré animando-hablo Beni entre cortado gracias a un bostezo que se le escapo-bueno chicos, ya me voy a dormir y les aconsejo lo mismo, necesitan recuperar energías-Beni se alejó de ellos subiendo las escaleras.

-Tiene razón mañana nos espera un gran día-Serena termino su taza de té y la llevo hasta la cocina del centro pokémon-hasta mañana Kalm, duerme bien-se despidió ella subiendo las escaleras.

-Claro, igual mente-el chico perdió de vista la silueta de su amiga-bueno, creo que solo quedamos tú y yo-menciono el chico buscando con la mirada a su ralts, el cual para su sorpresa estaba durmiendo en su campera-creo que solo soy yo-dijo riéndose de cómo había acabado.

El chico llevo su taza a la cocina del centro pokémon, miro que solo había otra taza además de la de él, el chico dedujo que era la de Serena así que después de lavar la de él, lavo la de su amiga y salió de la cocina. Kalm regreso a Lobby, tomo a su compañera pokémon y se sentó en uno de los sofás del lobby. No tenía ganas de dormir, aun no. El chico miro por la ventana hacia el bosque acuarela. Kalm tenía ganas de salir a practicar un rato, pero eso no le gustaría a ninguno de sus amigos, sabía que lo regañarían por ser tan egoísta y salir por su cuenta. Lo mejor sería dormir como habían dicho sus amigos y estar descansado para mañana. De hecho empezaba a tener mucho sueño y sus parpados le pesaban, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de subir a su habitación, el sofá se le había hecho de lo más cómodo así que se acurro en él y abrazo a su pokémon más cerca de él.

A la mañana siguiente en el centro pokémon, la primera en levantarse de las mujeres fue Xana. La chica miro sorprendida y aliviada a su amiga castaña. No sabía a qué horas había llegado, pero estaba feliz de que se encontrara bien. Con un poco de cuidado la chica la comenzó a despertar.

-Serena, ya levántate-le dijo-es de día y el gimnasio pokémon debe estar abriendo sus puertas-la chica de ojos azules solo se acomodó mejor en su lugar-

-Un rato más mami-respondió entre sueños Serena. Xana rio ante su respuesta.

-Serena, si no te das prisa Kalm te mostrara antes su medalla-Serena abrió los ojos de inmediato y se levantó de la cama de un salto y empezó a vestirse.

-Eso jamás, yo seré quien consiga nuestra primer medalla primero-la chica se terminó de vestir y corrió al baño a terminarse de arreglar.

-Eres muy competitiva-le dijo sonriente Xana.

-Y ¿Por qué no serlo?-pregunto la castaña aun dentro del baño-tenemos una apuesta-le recordó Serena a Xana, la cual rodo los ojos. La puerta del baño se abrió para dejar ver a una Serena impecable-además…-Xana miro a su amiga con atención-estoy ansiosa de tener ya mi primer me dalla-sin decir más la chica salió de la habitación para ir a la de chicos.

En el camino Serena se topó con Beni que tenía cara de haberse despertado hace poco. Beni fue el primero en saludarla siendo correspondido con una sonrisa de ella.

-Kalm y Trovi ya se ¿levantaron?-pregunto la chica con sumo interés.

-Trovato ya, justo ahora se está cambiando-le respondió el peli negro, para después cambiar su expresión a una preocupada-a Kalm no lo é visto desde ayer en la noche, pensé que ya se había levantado é ido a buscarlas, pero su cama no parece que alguien la hubiera usado-menciono un tanto serio.

-Entonces el jamás subió al cuarto-pregunto la chica.

-Eso parece-respondió Beni mirando la expresión preocupada de su amiga-aunque lo más seguro es que si haya dormido en la habitación, pero nadie se haya dado cuenta-le intento tranquilizar-pero de todos modos si lo veo te digo-le prometió él-no creo que le pase algo malo, después de todo ciudad acuarela es muy tranquila-

En ese momento salieron Xana y Trovato de sus respectivas habitaciones ya arreglados.

-De todos modos propongo que lo busquemos en los alrededores-hablo Trovato.

-¿Estabas escuchando?-pregunto Beni.

-Sí, me preocupa un poco el paradero de Kalm, aunque no lo conozco de mucho es nuestro amigo y debemos de estar al tanto de él-dijo serio. Beni le aplaudió mientras Serena y Xana le sonreían asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Bien pues en marcha!-grito Beni.

El grupo de chicos asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras de manera acelerada. Los chicos una vez abajo empezaron a buscar dentro del centro pokémon a su amigo. Beni en la cafetería, Xana en la cocina, Trovato afuera de él centro pokémon y Serena en la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-pregunto Serena-y si le paso algo malo, que tal si lo secuestraron o lo raptaron…secuestrar y raptar ¿no son lo mismo?-la chica seguía haciéndose un lio en su cabeza, si no fuera por una voz que la llamo desde atrás de ella.

-¿A quién raptaron? Y no creo que secuestrar y raptar sean lo mimo-menciono Kalm con una taza de café en una mano.

-¡Kalm!-la chica se le lanzo a los brazos asiendo que Kalm soltara su taza para recibirla en ellos. Fue gracias a ralts quien atrapo la taza con sus poderes psíquicos para que esta no se rompiera-¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo grandísimo idiota?!-le pregunto ella separándose un poco y golpeándolo como podía en su pecho-me tuviste preocupada-

Las personas que estaban en el lobby y pasaban por él miraron, unos enternecidos con la escena pensando que se trataba de otra cosa, algunos susurrando cosas como "¿Serán novios?" o "Que chico más suertudo", los demás estaban atentos por si la "pareja" de chicos se daban un beso.

-Estaba entrenando afuera-respondió un tanto nervioso. No le gustaba que tanta gente lo mirase.

-¡Y no nos podías avisar tonto!-lo volvió a gritar la chica.

-Je lo siento, es que no quería molestarlos-le menciono con otras de sus famosas sonrisas-además tenía que conseguir información sobre el gimnasio de la ciudad-

-Si fuiste a retar al gimnasio sin mí, enserio que no te lo perdonare-le hablo Serena molesta mirándolo de forma siniestra, mientras a los espectadores de la escena les rodaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Para nada-le contesto el chico-es solo que regrese en la mañana al bosque de acuarela a buscar esto-el chico saco una pokébola de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Serena.

-¿Una pokébola?-le pregunto la chica a su amigo-¿por esto es que te largaste sin decirnos nada?-menciono de nuevo en su tono enojado.

-No es solo una pokébola-respondió el sin inmutarse ante el tono de su amiga-dentro contiene un pokémon-le aclaro-y antes de que me digas algo como "yo también quería ir a atrapar alguno"-le hablo Kalm antes de que ella si se lo dijera-lo capture para ti-

La chica parpadeo varias veces, después miro la pokébola para volver a mirar a su compañero. ¿Enserio le estaba regalando un pokémon? Y además, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Veras estuve recolectando información sobre el gimnasio y resulta que es un gimnasio de tipo bicho-la chica asintió con su cabeza. Eso toda vía no le decía por qué le daba un pokémon-así que pensé en entrenar a fennekin en el bosque y no fue hasta que vi a un fletchling que recordé que podrías necesitar, una ayuda extra para el gimnasio-le dijo el chico arreglándole un poco el sombrero a la chica, el cual se había descolocado cuando esta se le había lanzado-y bueno, esta pokébola guarda a tu nuevo pokémon-

La chica la miro entre agradecida y avergonzada, por dos cosas, la primera era que el detalle de Kalm le había gustado mucho y además contaba con un nuevo pokémon y lo segundo era que las personas no dejaban de mirarlos.

-K-kalm bu-bueno yo no sé qué decir-el chico le sonrío-gracias Kalm…-

-Ni que lo digas, ahora podemos ir juntos al gimnasio-el chico se le aserco al oído para agregar algo más-y mejor que sea pronto, todos nos están mirando-la chica miro disimuladamente a las personas. Era cierto, ellos eran el centro de atención del momento.

-¡B-bueno va-vamos!-grito entre cortada la chica.

-Eres tan adorable…-hablo Kalm mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a la puerta.

-N-no soy a-adorable-respondió Serena intentando esconder su mirada en la sobra de su sombrero.

-Entonces eres linda-le contesto Kalm sintiendo como dio un brinquito su amiga. La pobre tenía un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro como para pasarlo desapercibido. Juntos salieron por la puerta del centro pokémon ante las vistas curiosas de todos-¿Y los demás?-

-Te estarán buscando-

-Entonces hay que buscarlos y decirles que estoy bien-

-Olvídalo, no quiero que me vean como estoy-

-Eres linda-

-Cállate…-

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen al siguiente cap. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola es bueno estar de regreso.**

**Y bueno, la verdad es que no eh podido actualizar muy seguido que digamos, esto a que mi escuela es un tanto estricta y bueno…aunque muchos ya hayan entrado a vacaciones, a mis maestros les gusta el trabajo así que me eh puesto a hacer algunos proyectos para mi siguiente semestre y eso me deja con muy poco tiempo, pero bueno, que se la va a hacer.**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste y aprovecho para avisarles de un nuevo proyecto que tendré preparado en algunos días que será de Minecraft.**

**Sin más, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**LA LÍDER ARTISTA **

Serena y Kalm por fin habían llegado al gimnasio de la ciudad novarte. Al principio les tomo un poco de tiempo el ubicarse mejor en la ciudad, pero después de algunas horas se fueron familiarizando más con las indicaciones que les daban los ciudadanos lo cual les fue de mucha ayuda para encontrar el gimnasio. Durante el trayecto del centro pokémon y el gimnasio, Kalm y Serena estuvieron observando la ciudad más detenidamente, no habían notado lo hermosa que era; muchas zonas verdes, una variedad increíble de entrenadores con muchos tipos de pokémon, grandes zonas turísticas y públicas como era la escuela pokémon, donde pararon por algunos minutos sola para observarla el interior y ver cómo era. La verdad era que se la estaban pasando muy bien los dos, quitando el hecho de que sus amigos habían sonado muy molestos cuando no les dijeron inmediatamente que Serena había encontrado a Kalm, lo cual los hacía sentirse un poco mal, pero al final terminaron perdonando a ambos cuando Kalm les pidió perdón y recordándoles que la culpa era de él y no de Serena, la chica por su parte agradeció de todo corazón que Kalm no mencionara ni un poco la escena que había montado ella en el centro pokémon, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de ese penoso momento que de alguna manera se le hizo raramente alegre y vergonzoso a la vez.

La chica miro su mano, aun después de salir del centro pokémon y encontrar un modo de comunicarse con sus amigos, Kalm jamás había desecho el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas y por algún motivo eso la hacía feliz, lo malo es que no sabía la razón exacta, pero se lo atribuía a que cuando estaba con Kalm se sentía protegida tanto física como sentimental mente, como si hubiera depositado toda su confianza en Kalm desde hace mucho.

Kalm por su parte se entretenía viendo a los entrenadores viniendo de aquí a allá por todas las calles de la ciudad, algunos felices, otros tristes y algunos con cara de novatos como suponía que él tenía también. Desde que se pusieron en marcha Serena y él hacia el gimnasio, había estado pensando en algunas estrategias que podía usar contra el líder, pero por más que pensara en una y otra, hallaba posibles fallas que también podría ver su oponente y eso lo frustraba un poco.

Los chicos abrieron las grandes puertas del edificio que habían concluido que era el gimnasio y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa. El lugar más que parecer algún gimnasio pokémon, parecía más alguna galería de fotografía y había que admitirlo, una muy buena. Los chicos vieron con detenimiento algunas de las fotografías enmarcadas en el gran espacio del salón de entrada de aquel lugar, muchas de las fotos eran de pokémons de varios tipos, tamaños y formas, y los demás de lugares e incluso personas. Ambos chicos siguieron caminando por el lugar hasta que se toparon con un hombre con camisa a rayas rojas y blancas, de aspecto envejecido y canas blancas, que iban a juego con una barba igual de blanca. El hombre los miro por unos instantes hasta que ellos fueron los primeros en hablar.

-Disculpe, queríamos saber si estamos en el gimnasio de la ciudad-pregunto Serena muy educada y sonando un poco emocionada, puesto que no podía contener su emoción.

-¿Son retadores?-fue la respuesta del hombre con barba, quien no mostraba poseer alguna expresión.

-Sí, lo somos-afirmo Kalm con voz calmada a respuesta.

-Bien, la líder del gimnasio se encuentra más adelante-les dijo sin que ellos preguntaran siquiera a eso-por favor sigan el corredor de la izquierda y dando vuelta a la derecha se encontraran con la arena de batalla-el hombre hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria a la que les había señalado-le avisare a la señorita que han venido retadores al gimnasio, mucha suerte a ambos-con eso ultimo a modo de despedida, aquel hombre se retiró de ahí y se perdió entre los pasillos.

-Que viejito más extraño-hablo Kalm, haciendo reír a Serena por su manera de referirse a aquel hombre.

-A mí me agrado-le menciono la chica empezando a caminar por donde el señor les había explicado.

-Igual a mí, extraño pero agradable-

-A ti todo el mundo te agrada Kalm-hablo riendo la chica.

-Puede ser-menciono el chico alegre por el comentario de Serena-aunque no creo que TODO el mundo me agrade-finalizo el chico sonriendo de igual manera.

-Quizá…-concordó la chica.

Serena y Kalm siguieron las indicaciones del señor para llegar a donde se encontraba la arena para final mente encontrarla al final de uno. La arena era fantástica, era como un tipo de salón fotográfico con grandes ventanales y mucha pero mucha vegetación en aquel lugar. Ambos quedaron enganchados al solo ver aquello, era tan sorprendente mente fantástica la arena que ni se lo creían. Al final de esta, dos personas se encontraban esperando a los chicos. Una de ellas era el hombre de hace unos momentos y la segunda una chica rubia con cámara fotográfica y camisa sin mangas, blanca, unos pesqueros verdes acuosos oscuros y unas deportivas negras con detalles verdes.

El hombre hizo una reverencia hacia aquella chica y pasó seguido, salió del campo de batalla hacia una escalera que daba a un pequeño piso metálico por encima del suelo algunos metros arriba de este.

-¡La batalla entre la líder del gimnasio de ciudad novarte y los retadores comenzara!-anunció el hombre-por favor les pido a los retadores que coloquen sus pokédex sobre el panel delante de ustedes-pidió el hombre. Delante de Serena y Kalm, un panel con la figura de su pokédex comenzaba a sobresalir del piso. Ambos se dirigieron a ella y fue Kalm el primero en introducir su pokédex, justo en esos momentos una voz metálica comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

-Kalm; entrenador pokémon, numero de pokémon atrapados; tres, numero de pokémon vistos; catorce, numero de medallas; cero, procedente de pueblo boceto-termino de hablar lo voz metálica. Kalm se sorprendió al ver que una foto de él se mostraba en grande, dentro de una pantalla que se encontraba en medio de la arena de batalla en el techo de esta.

-Sigues tú-señalo la chica a Serena.

Kalm retiro su pokédex y le cedió a Serena su turno, la misma voz metálica volvió a sonar.

-Serena; entrenadora pokémon, numero de pokémon atrapados; dos, numero de pokémon vistos; ocho, numero de medallas; cero, procedente de pueblo boceto-la chica retiro su pokédex y acto seguido el panel volvió a ocultarse en el piso.

-Bien, ¿quién será el primero?-pregunto la chica con tono muy animado de voz.

-¡Yo!-se apresuró a decir Serena-por favor Kalm, sé que tú también quieres tener tu primera medalla, pero ya no aguanto las ganas de enfrentar a la líder-la chica rubia se limitó a mirar con detenimiento y gracia a los chicos delante de ella.

-Claro, ¿porque no?-fue lo que respondió Kalm mientras se dirigía a la plataforma donde estaba el hombre, que le hacía señas para que subiera con él para ver el combate.

-Suenan muy despreocupados-hablo la líder-les daré un consejo…no se confíen-les menciono ella-no les vendrá bien confiarse de un rival como yo-

-No lo estamos-respondió Kalm desde arriba de la plataforma-simplemente sabemos que vamos a ganar-

-Confianza…-logro decir la chica.

-Yo diría…seguridad-hablo el chico provocando sacarle una gran sonrisa a la líder.

-Veamos si eso les funciona, por cierto, mi nombre es Violeta-se presentó la chica-Kalm, Serena, siento que será todo un momento de satisfacción el pelear con ustedes-

-Lo mismo decimos nosotros-confirmo Serena hablando por ambos-serás nuestro primer gran reto-

-Y ojala no el ultimo-termino ella-entonces, que dé inicio la batalla-la chica miro al hombre junto a Kalm, quien presionó un botón y la pantalla del gimnasio mostro las fotografías de Violeta y Serena con dos pokébolas debajo de cada una.

-¡Pues bien empecemos con esto!-grito Serena muy entusiasmada-froakie yo te elijo-la chica lanzo por los aires la pokébola que contenía al pokémon azul, el cual apareció en nada frente a todos en medio del campo.

-Venga, demuéstrame si tienes lo que hace falta para obtener la medalla de este gimnasio-Violeta miro entre sus dos pokébolas cual escogería, no duro mucho en decidirse por la de su mano izquierda y lanzarla-¡surskit al ataque!-de la pokébola emergió un pokémon azul con dos pares de patas largas y finas-tu primero-cedió Violeta el primer turno a Serena

-Bien, entonces, froakie utiliza ataque rápido y después destructor-ordeno Serena a lo que el pokémon obedeció y con fuerza arremetió contra surskit con su ataque rápido, para después mandarlo por los aires con un "destructor" también demasiado crítico para el surskit.

El pokémon insecto cayó fuertemente contra el suelo asiendo levantar una gran nube de polvo en el campo, Serena saltaba de alegría al pensar que había ganado, pero no era así.

-¡surskit usa danza lluvia y después burbuja!-de la nube de polvo sobre salía una silueta que emanaba un aura azul, el cual dejo de brillar justo antes de que empezara un llovizna en el campo de batalla.

-froakie esquiva-el pokémon intento lo más posible intentar esquivar el ataque del surskit de Violeta, más sin embargo este era mucho más rápido y ágil. En un solo segundo gracias al descuido de froakie, surskit pudo mandarle a volar con su ataque de burbuja.

-¡Serena, surskit posee la habilidad de nado rápido, por lo cual es muy difícil que le des ya que su velocidad aumento mucho más, pero al igual que a él, los ataques de tipo agua de froakie se hacen más fuertes!-le frito Kalm a su amiga-intenta hacer algo con esa información.

La chica se pensó un poco las palabras de su amigo, aunque sus ataques agua hayan aumentado, surskit también era un pokémon de agua, así que seguía sin afectarle mucho esos ataques, pero quizás con más ataques rápidos podía lograrlo.

-froakie, ataque rápido-ordeno de nuevo la joven siendo inmediatamente obedecida por su pokémon quien no se la pensó dos veces en seguir sus órdenes, pero de todos modos cuando froakie estaba a punto de darle de lleno al surskit, este se movió rápido y le regreso otro ataque rápido a el froakie de Serena.

-surskit, terminemos con esto, utiliza ataque rápido una última vez-el pokémon obedeció y se lanzó en un fuerte ataque a froakie quien no lo resistió por ser crítico y se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡froakie!-grito Serena asustada al ver a su pokémon tumbado en el suelo sin fuerzas como para levantarse, la chica se asustó tanto que su mente se había puesto en blanco, era la primera vez que dañaban tanto a unos de sus pokémon y también la primera que enfrentaba a un líder de gimnasio, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza…acaso se ¿había dado por vencida ya? Justo cuando creyó que así seria, escucho los fuertes gritos de Kalm.

-¡Serena, no es tiempo para que pienses en flaquear me entendiste!-le escucho decir un poco subido de tono a Kalm quien al parecer se había emocionado con la pelea-tú fuiste la que dijo que serias mejor campeona que yo ¿no es cierto?-Serena abrió sus ojos como platos.

-K-Kalm y-yo…-intento decir Serena pero fue interrumpida por Kalm.

-No quiero escusas, quiero, no,…necesito que me demuestre que lo que decías era verdad y no unas simples palabras-la chica agachó su cabeza y oculto su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero, mientras tanto Violeta miraba con atención la escena-Serena…no te dejes vencer tan rápido, ¡no lo hagas!-le grito con energías.

-No lo are…-la chica recobro su mirada hacia el campo de batalla y miro Violeta con determinación-¡no lo are!-volvió a decir, con lo cual lanzo su última pokébola de la cual salió él fletchling que Kalm le había regalado-gracias Kalm…enserio, gracias-le sonrió con alegría la chica al saber que él la estaba apoyando en todo momento.

-Ni lo menciones, mi trabajo es asegurar de que llegues junto a mí a la liga pokémon-menciono el chico ganándose una mirada risueña de la líder de gimnasio.

-Sí que son muy unidos ustedes dos ¿cierto?-pregunto con gracia la mujer haciendo sonrojar a Serena.

-Últimamente muchas personas nos lo dicen-hizo saber Kalm con su sonrisa de tranquilidad tan regular, provocando unas carcajadas de la líder y un sonrojo más grande y notorio en Serena.

-B-bueno, sigamos con la batalla-intento seguir Serena con su encuentro mientras intentaba calmarse un poco. Enserio que a veces pensaba que Kalm no se media al decir palabra en algunos casos-fletchling, utiliza ataque rápido-el pokémon ave se desplazó con rapidez hasta donde estaba surskit, quien fue lanzado fuera del campo por la fuerza del ataque fletchling.

-Bueno, has dejado K.O a mi primer pokémon, pero veamos que tal te va con este-la chica lanzo su última pokébola, de la cual entro en batalla un pokémon tipo insecto con alas muy hermosas-vivillon, utiliza paralizador-el pokémon comenzó a mover con más fuerzas sus alas haciendo salir un tipo de esporas amarillas.

-fletchling esquiva y ataque con picotazo-el pokémon voló lo más lejos que pudo y después ver que las esporas ya no eran problema, se lanzó en picada contra el vivillon de Violeta.

-vivillon esquiva y…-la frase se quedó a medias cuando Violeta miro como su pokémon iba a para al suelo con los ojos en K.O gracias al ataque del fletchling.

-vivillon pierde, la retadora Serena ¡gana!-anuncio el hombre haciendo bajar la plataforma hasta la altura del suelo.

Kalm brinco las protecciones de la plataforma metálica y corrió a abrazar a Serena quien se encontraba acariciando a fletchling mientras lo felicitaba por su gran esfuerzo en la batalla. Cuando la chica se percató de que era alzada por unos brazos que eran los de Kalm, se sintió muy avergonzada y podía jurar que su cara estaba roja, pero de igual forma abrazo a su amigo con mucha felicidad y como no, había ganado su primera medalla y con cierta ayuda de él.

-Gracias Kalm, te estoy muy agradecida por sacarme de mis dudas en los momentos que lo necesite-le abrazo con más fuerza siendo correspondida por este.

-Cuando quieras, siempre estaré para apoyarte en todo momento-le aviso este separándose un poco de ella.

-No es por quererlos interrumpir, pero me estoy poniendo un poco celosa de verlos tan acaramelados y yo sin nadie con quien estar así-se burló la líder Violeta mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con un estuche rectangular en sus manos con el cual iba jugando-toma esto es para ti-Violeta le extendió el estuche a Serena, la cual al abrirlo casi se desmaya al ver su contenido, era la primera medalla que conseguía. Kalm la felicito dándole una sonrisa muy grande de parte de él-para ti también tengo una de esas si logras derrotarme-le dijo Violeta a Kalm mientras este ante tales palabras se colocó sus gafas de aviador con las "X" y giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Violeta.

-Y ¿entonces?...-pregunto él-¿qué estamos esperando?-tanto él como la líder se encaminaron a la arena y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar con la batalla-estas ¿lista?-

-¿No debería ser yo la que preguntase eso?-menciono la chica al otro lado del campo-pero tienes razón, solo me queda un pokémon para luchar contra ti, pero no te pares por favor, utiliza tantos pokémon cómo quieras-pidió ella a lo que Kalm negó con su cabeza.

-Estaremos parejos uno a uno-sentencio él mientras saca una de sus pokébolas y la sostenía con su mano apuntando al cielo-¡vamos fennekin!-de la pokébola salto al ataque un zorrito amarillo con rojo.

-vivillon yo te elijo-de la pokébola salió un vivillon parecido al anterior menos en una cosa, sus alas eran de otro color en tonalidades claras-este es mi vivillon de fantasía-

-¿fantasía?-pregunto Kalm con una ceja levantada, a él le parecía muy real el pokémon como para ser de "fantasía".

-La explicación que te daré será un extra del encuentro que vamos a tener-menciono Violeta guiñándole el ojo-este vivillon es muy raro incluso entre los de su especie por el color de sus alas-Kalm observo más atentamente al poco. Era muy notorio el cambio del color de las alas, pero eso no dejaba muy en claro por qué lo de "fantasía".

-Acaso es uno de esos pokémon tan raros-se planteó Kalm-un pokémon ¿vario color?-atino a preguntar.

-No, este pokémon es aún más raro que un vario color-le contesto la chica.

-Que es un pokémon ¿fantasía entonces?-repuso Serena.

-"Fantasía" es el nombre que le quise dar a esta nueva variante de raza, verán hay un gran grupo de distinciones entre vivillon que habitan en diferentes lugares, así como que entre ellos existan los pokémon vario color, pero este vivillon de fantasía es más especial, nunca antes se había registrado uno igual con tales diferencias en sus alas y se aclaró que no era vario color, ya que no comparte alguna similitud en sus alas a la de otra de las demás especies-explico la líder de gimnasio.

-"Fantasía" o no, te hare probar una derrota _verdaderamente _dolorosa-Violeta miro con interés a Kalm, el chico se veía dispuesto a ir con todo, pero ella tampoco se dejaría, pelearía con todo también.

-Pues bien, andando vivillon utiliza polvo explosivo-el pokémon aleteo fuertemente sobre todo el campo, soltando pequeñas partículas de colores sobre él, algunas se mantenían flotando en el aire mientras otras aterrizaban en el piso.

Kalm se detuvo a observar el efecto del ataque, más sin embargo nada pasaba y fennekin no parecía paralizado o algo por el estilo, acaso era un ataque que bajara defensa, no, tampoco podía ser, fennekin ni siquiera se había inmutado ante eso, sea lo que fuese, no le gustaba, el simple hecho de no saber lo que el ataque hacía, era una desventaja.

-Creo que te estas replanteando eso de ser campeón ¿cierto?-Kalm se alejó de sus pensamientos solo para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Violeta sobre el-o quizás es que tu confianza se acaba de esfumar-agrego risueña la chica, mientras que Kalm se ajustaba mejor las gafas de aviador.

-Te lo dijes antes, no es confianza, es solo que sé que te ganare-le regreso la mirada Kalm a Violeta, igual de intensa, pero más avasalladora.

-Sorpréndeme chico…-

-¡fennekin utiliza ascuas!-el pokémon zorro acumulo una fuerte cantidad de llamas en su hocicó-ahora, dispara contra vivillon-el pokémon zorro abrió su hocicó para efectuar el ataque, pero en ese momento el polvo que flotaba cerca de fennekin se encendió por el calor del ataque y causo una gran explosión-¡fennekin!

-Acabas de probar el efecto de polvo explosivo, el cual consiste en lo siguiente; reacciona ante los ataques tipo fuego y causa daños a sus usuarios, claro ejemplo; tu fennekin.

-fennekin levántate y utiliza arañazo-el pokémon zorrito se centró de nuevo en la batalla, dio un fuerte salto al aire, pero no tanto para alcanzar al vivillon que volaba muy alto.

-Vivillon, utiliza polvo venenoso-el pokémon aleteo más y otro tipo de esporas comenzó a caer por todo el campo, eran de color morado y brilloso.

-fennekin mantente alejado de las esporas-ordeno Kalm analizando la situación, si esto seguía a sí, lo más seguro era que tendría que arreglárselas en idear algún plan "milagroso"

-Es imposible escapar de las esporas de vivillon, cubren todo el campo, sin mencionar que fue un gran golpe de suerte que tu pokémon fuera de tipo fuego.

-La suerte no se aplica a mi estilo de batalla, solo mi voluntad-hablo con firmeza Kalm-y te la mostrare ahora, fennekin, utiliza ascuas de nuevo.

-No tan rápido, vivillon usa polvo explosivo-

Ambos pokémon obedecieron al instante, dando como resultado que el efecto de polvo explosivo volviera a herir a fennekin.

-Creo que esto se acabó, lo siento Kalm, pero aquí se acaba la batalla, vivillon utiliza tornado-el pokémon lanzó una gran cantidad de aire en forma de tornados que se dirigían en un impacto directo al fennekin de Kalm.

Kalm estaba paralizado, todo lo estaba viendo en cámara lenta, los torbellinos, el aleteo del vivillon, a Serena gritándole algo, podía ver todo pero entender nada. Vio cómo su pokémon era lanzado por los aires y caía de forma dura y seca al suelo que retumbo por el fuerte golpe.

-Tu pokémon no se ha rendido del todo, que pena que no sea suficiente para vencerme-

Kalm miro a su fennekin, se le notaba cansado y muy herido, pero aun así, el pequeño pokémon zorro mantenía su vista clavada en su contrincante y sus orejas en alerta para lo que fuera. En ese momento una idea le llego a Kalm, era ahora o nunca, esta técnica seria la que lo salvaría.

-¡fennekin utiliza nitrocarga!-ordeno rápidamente.

El pokémon se envolvió a sí mismo en llamas que desprendían un fuerte calor y se disparó a toda velocidad en contra del vivillon.

-Eres tan testarudo, vivillon polvo explosivo-para sorpresa de la líder, Kalm mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción-¿qué es lo que tramas ahora?-

-Y tu decías que ya me había rendido-Kalm se ajustó mejor sus gafas y levanto las manos al cielo-¡fennekin no te detengas, utiliza las explosiones del efecto del polvo de vivillon en su contra!-

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Un milagro?-pregunto la chica.

-Realizando algo extraordinario-contesto simplemente-fennekin lánzate a todo motor encontrar de vivillon-

El pokémon se lanzó con todas sus energías hacia el pokémon insecto que al mismo tiempo que el pokémon zorro se acercaba a él, dejo soltar sus esporas que se encendieron de inmediata reacción hecha por el inmenso calor del ataque de nitro carga que resulto en una fuerte explosión que lanzo al vivillon de Violeta por los aires del campo y aterrizando en el suelo apenas en pie.

-¡fennekin acabalo con nitrocarga!-

El pokémon zorro salió de la nube de cenizas envuelto en llamas a toda velocidad impactando con el vivillon dándole fin al encuentro.

-¡El retador Kalm gana!-anunció el hombre bajando junto con Serena de la plataforma.

Violeta regreso a su vivillon a su pokébola y miro a Kalm el cual felicitaba a su fennekin. Ese último movimiento no se lo esperaba, era irrealista como pudo utilizar su propio ataque para darle un giro espectacular al combate. Lentamente la chica se aserco a Kalm y le mostro la medalla de tu gimnasio.

-Te la mereces, lo hiciste espectacular-felicito la chica entregándole la medalla. El chico la tomo con entusiasmo.

-Mira fennekin, gracias a ti é conseguido mi primera medalla-el pokémon se lanzó a los brazos de su amo y poso una de sus patitas encima de la medalla del gimnasio-sabes lo que significa cierto, estamos a solo siete medallas de ser campeones-

-Lo haces sonar tan simple-se escuchó la voz de Serena atrás de el-creo que es parte de tu encanto-

-¡Serena!-el pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y la levanto dando vueltas-lo hemos conseguido Serena-

-Sí Kalm pero bájame, me estoy mareando-respondió la chica feliz riendo mientras giraba en el aire.

-Bueno, ustedes se llevan mi medalla, pero yo me quedo con estas-los chicos se giraron para encontrarse con unas fotos de ellos dos; había tres, en dos de ellas salían solamente ellos por separado y en la última estaban los dos juntos mientras Kalm levantaba a Serena-Bueno, espero que les valla muy bien en su viaje y recuerden, cuando sean campeones no se olviden de visitarme chicos-

-¡Claro que si Violeta!-respondieron los dos.

-Bueno, esto es el adiós, gracias por el combate, fue toda una experiencia-se despidió Serena.

-Lo mismo digo, espero que algún día podamos volver a luchar Violeta-hablo Kalm uniéndose a Serena quienes eran acompañados a la salida por la chica.

-Créeme cuando quieras puedes venir a tener un combate con migo, eso si no estoy muy ocupada para atenderte-

-O si no soy yo el ocupado por asuntos de campeón-

Cuando llegaron a la salida los dos jóvenes se despidieron de Violeta y siguieron su camino hasta perderse por las calles de la ciudad.

-Buenos chicos, no lo cree señorita Violeta-hablo el hombre adulto que la acompañaba.

-Sí, aunque siento que nos encontraremos más pronto de lo que pensamos-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Simplemente un presentimiento-respondió-toma, enmárcalas y cuélgalas junto a sus nombres en la galería del gimnasio-ordeno entregándole las fotografías de Kalm y Serena.

-Como ordene señorita-

Después del combate, Serena y Kalm se encontraron con sus amigos quienes ya los esperaban con sus mochilas y cosas a las afueras de ciudad novarte.

-¿En marcha?-pregunto Beni a los recién llegados.

-En marcha-respondió Kalm quien corrió por los campos junto a Xana quien corría alegremente con sus pokémon.

**Continuará…espero.**

**Este capítulo fue más como de prueba y comprueba, quería ver que tan bueno era narrando combates pokémon, la verdad es que fue mejor de lo que esperaba pero siendo como soy, sabía que al final me iba a quedar inconforme, seguiré mejorando e intentare traer un capitulo nuevo más rápido.**

**Hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, les prometí que estaría subiendo capítulos más seguido ¿cierto? Realmente quería dejarlos con suspenso en este capítulo. Eso y quería darles la mala noticia que regreso a clases la próxima semana, lamentable pero cierto. Rayos no sentí ni un poco las vacaciones a comparación de como las sentía de duraderas más joven, tal vez sea la edad :v, no lo creo sigo siendo joven y vivaracho :D**

**Karenth: te agradezco mucho el que dejaras un review en la historia, eso me animo mucho a subir este capítulo. Y no te preocupes, juro que terminare esta historia aunque se me valla media vida en ello :D**

**Para el público en general les aviso que juntándome con un grupo de científicos experimentados en ciencia moderna y astro física avanzada, descubrimos que cuando dejan su reviews en la historia, un gatito o perrito callejero encuentran una familia que los quiere y mima con amor, si tú quieres que más y más gatitos y perritos encuentre hogar, deja tu review.**

**Para finalizar y tomando un poco más de su tiempo, no sé qué tenía cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, quería comenzar con el romance, pero no meterlo así porque sí, por lo cual este capítulo será el que de paso al siguiente que se llamara…jaja se los dejo hasta el final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Historias, ideales y acciones.**

Kalm y los demás habían llegado por fin a ciudad Luminalia, después de un pequeño recorrido por la ruta cuatro, los chicos habían entrado a ciudad a la ciudad apodada "Él Hexágono". Todos los chicos parecían muy sorprendidos por la cantidad de edificios enormes y calles que no parecían tener fin a algún lado, que conducían a; cafés, restaurantes, tiendas, lugares extraños, hoteles, centros turísticos entre otras cosas. El único que no se había sorprendido por la llegada a la ciudad Luminalia había sido Trovato, quien se mantenía callado e inmutado checando su pokédex a cada tres pasos que daban. Kalm y Xana se la habían pasado platicando todo el transcurso del viaje que habían hecho de ciudad Novarte a Luminalia, Xana aprovecho esto para preguntarle a Kalm sobre cómo era el combatir en un gimnasio y cosas por el estilo. Beni había mantenido largas charlas con Serena sobre algunos nuevos movimientos de baile que podía emplear también en batalla, pidiéndole en algunos casos a Serena, que fuera su rival para probarlos y tenerlos en práctica. Por otro lado Trovato había estado muy silencioso y solo se limitaba a hablar en algunos casos con Serena un par de horas o con Xana y volver a lo suyo en su pokédex. Era como si la pokédex lo estuviera consumiendo, cada cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de atrapar a un nuevo pokémon este lo hacía, realmente se había tomado su lugar como ayudante del profesor muy en serio.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo por mi parte iré buscando algún centro pokémon donde podamos quedarnos en nuestra estadía en ciudad Luminalia-hablo Kalm llamando la atención del grupo-¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Bueno, yo pensaba en ir al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés-contesto rápidamente Trovato a lo que Kalm afirmo con su cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho-tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas-fue lo único que dijo.

-Pues yo no tenía planeado hacer nada, así que acompañare a Kalm-esta vez fue Beni el que hablo tomando lugar a un lado de Kalm-y en el camino comprar algunas cosas para seguir el viaje.

-Tienes razón, las provisiones se nos están agotando y sería irresponsable el seguir así el viaje-hablo Kalm mirando a Xana quien se mantenía un tanto fuera de la conversación-Xana, porque no vas con Trovato y conoces al profesor, tal vez él te pueda dar información o seguimiento para alguna cosa en particular que llame tu atención sobre los pokémon.

-Algo así, en realidad tenía ganas de agradecerle por obsequiarme a mi primer pokémon, así que había planeado darle las gracias personal mente en cuanto llegáramos a la ciudad-contesto apenada la chica-pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es muy conveniente el que pueda preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el tema.

-Eso mismo decía-le sonrió Kalm-¿y tú Serena?-las miradas de todos fueron a parar a la castaña.

-B-Bueno y-yo hace m-mucho que no veo al profesor y la verdad…

-Entiendo, entonces todo arreglado, ustedes tres adelántense en ir al laboratorio, Beni y yo los alcanzaremos después.

-Están seguros, si quiera ¿saben llegar?-pregunto Trovato mirando a ambos.

-No te preocupes, con mi ingenio y la habilidad de no perderse de Beni, seguro que por lo menos damos con el laboratorio antes de que anochezca.

-Cierto, jamás duden de mi buena suerte en no perderme-menciono Beni-además pueden estar tranquilos, Kalm y yo somos fuertes, así que nada nos pasara.

-Bueno, pero si algo llega a pasar, comuníquense de inmediato a través del holomisor-les dijo Serena señalándoles con el dedo acompañado una mirada de preocupación,

-Sí mamá, te juro que te hablare si me llego a raspar la rodillita-bromeo Beni-vamos Serena, no somos niños sabemos cuidarnos-le tranquilizó el chico.

-Como digas…-respondió la chica algo enojada por la contestación de su amigo, se giró la chica empezando a caminar alejándose del grupo.

-Sabes que ella lo dice solo porque se preocupa por ustedes ¿cierto?-le sermoneo Trovato a Beni quien no pareció inmutarse ni tampoco arrepentirse de eso.

-Y yo le digo lo que le digo por lo mismo, yo también me preocupo por ella y créeme, no es bueno que nos sobre proteja tanto-Kalm asintió lentamente dándole la razón a Beni.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Trovato un tanto molesto. Serena solo se preocupaba por ellos, que tenia de malo eso.

-Trovato, Serena se debe hacer a la idea de que aunque no esté con nosotros o que no esté al tanto de lo que hacemos, estaremos bien. Es como la preocupación que siente una madre al dejar a su bebé el explorar el mundo, a la larga eso hace daño-respondió Kalm-ahora alcánzala y cuídala tú a ella y deja de preocuparte tanto por ella, tampoco te ara bien a ti.

-Como digas…-el chico comenzó a andar en dirección por donde había ido su amiga junto a Xana, la cual siguió a Serena-pero yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ella, ¿entiendes?

-Claro-respondió Kalm con una sonrisa y yéndose del lugar con Beni.

No muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos, cierta chica de cabellos castaños claros, caminaba a pasa acelerado muy marcado mientras hacía pucheros. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo a algún lado, simplemente caminaba hacia donde fuese.

-Ya sé que se pueden cuidar solos, simplemente que a veces ciento que por cabezotas se meterán en algún problema. Bueno, por lo menos sé que mientras Beni sea acompañado de Kalm, se las pensaran más veces antes de meterse en algún lio-la chica miro su mano, recordando de inmediato sin que ella quisiera, el recuerdo de Kalm sujetándola-pero que estoy pensando, creo que no descansar lo suficiente ya hace que empiece a alucinar. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, por ir pensando en otras cosas me he perdido, soy deprimente-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

-Yo no lo creo, aunque deberías de dejar de hablar sola o las personas pensaran que estás loca-la chica choco sin querer con la persona que le había hablado casi cayendo de sentón, pero esta la atrapo en el aire-Sigues siendo la misma niña despistada de hace años Serena, no has cambiado ni un poco.

La chica levanto su mirada azul para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente, acompañados con una sonrisa y una barba afeitada en la cual empezaban a crecer más bellos negros, la cual ella conocía muy bien. Su cara se tornó roja y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Profesor Ciprés, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí-dijo la chica notablemente muy nerviosa.

-Lo mismo digo, acabo de regresar de una expedición en el lado norte de la región, y no esperaba verte hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

-Usted estaba esperando, ¿encontrarse con migo?-pregunto la chica ilusionada.

-Claro, tus padres mi avisaron que habías comenzado tu viaje junto a Trovi y otros chicos y pensé que como ciudad Luminalia les quedaba de paso, quizás podría llegar a tiempo para saludarlos y ver quiénes son los chicos que te acompañan-aunque la respuesta decepciono un poco a Serena esta sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, a Trovi y a Beni ya los conoce, solo tendría que presentarle a Xana y a Kalm.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ellos?

-Kalm esta con Beni, más tarde estarán en su laboratorio y Trovi vendría también, pero lo deje atrás, supongo que Xana debería estar con él.

-Pues si dices que se dirigen a mi laboratorio, lo mejor será ir hacia haya-el hombre le ofreció su brazo como todo un buen caballero para que ambos caminaran juntos por las calles de la ciudad, Serena la tomo gustosa comenzando con su recorrido.

-Hace años que ya no venía a la ciudad, muchas cosas han cambiado, de seguro también usted ha cambiado profesor-aseguro un tanto nostálgica la chica.

-No tanto a mi parecer-respondió el hombre amistosamente-pero en realidad hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, es una persona muy especial para mí con la cual acabo de reencontrarme hace poco-conto animadamente el profesor.

-¿"persona especial" dice?…-pregunto la chica desanimada-y esa persona… ¿cómo es?

-Oh ya veras, de seguro que te llevaras muy bien con ella, al principio es algo difícil de tratar, pero encontraras que con el tiempo es muy amigable y valerosa.

-Oh…ya veo…-se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa fingida-espero con ansias conocer a esa persona.

-Pero bueno niña, ya te hable algo de mí, ahora cuéntame algo tú, ¿Cómo va tu viaje?

-Pues mi viaje apenas ha comenzado, no hay mucho que contar-respondió la chica, pero al mirar que su acompañante seguía a la espera de más continuo-también he conseguido ya mi primera medalla en ciudad novarte.

-Woaw eso es sorprendente Serena, a lo poco que llevas de viaje es sorprendente que ya hayas conseguido una medalla-la felicito el profesor.

-Sí bueno, tuve algo de ayuda.

-Conque ayuda ¿eh?-el hombre la miro de manera picara y graciosa-un alguien, "especial"-la chica entendió el doble sentido de la palabra. Sin poderlo contener un pensamiento de ella y Kalm tomados de la mano sonriéndose lleno toda su cabeza. Una sonrisa leve y tierna se formó en su cara.

-De hecho sí, es una persona que se está volviendo muy importante para mí, a veces pienso que el perderla seria como caer en un vacío oscuro.

-¿Vacío oscuro?-el profesor la miro atentamente-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que esta persona es tan buena con migo y con los demás, es como si solo el estar con ella te profiriera tranquilidad y un sentimiento de ser protegido, su sonrisa es hermosa y se siente una calidez anormal cuando estoy con _él_-él profesor Ciprés sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, al momento en que Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, su cara se tornó roja e intento ocultarse en su sombrero-después de todo es un buen amigo.

-Comprendo cada una de tus palabras-

-¿Las comprende?-la chica volvió la levantar su mirada, ahora curiosa.

-Claro que sí-el hombre se detuvo por unos momentos-te recomiendo que cuides bien de esta persona que me cuentas, se nota que él ara eso por ti; te cuidara y estaría ahí para ti.

-Lo dice con tanta seguridad… ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-No es que este del todo seguro, simplemente es un presentimiento. Ya veras, quizás y se vuelve realidad, ¿no te gustaría que eso pasara?-el hombre retomo su caminar junto a la chica.

-Siendo sincera, supongo que si me gustaría-respondió un tanto soñadora dejándose llevar por pensamientos de ella y Kalm, quizás eran amigos ahora, pero ¿sería lo mismo cuando llegaran a la liga pokémon? El profesor miro entusiasta a la chica.

-Bueno, siendo como sea, ustedes ya tienen un vínculo que bien que mal, será muy difícil de romper-ambos llegaron hasta el edificio que Serena recordaba era el laboratorio del profesor, al momento en que los dos cruzaron la puerta, un Garchomp los recibió sorprendiendo a Serena de la alegría.

-¡Pero si este Garchomp es el Gible de hace años!-el Garchomp se acercó a la chica reconociéndola al instante-se nota que has crecido mucho, antes eras un pequeño Gible y ahora eres un Garchomp fuerte-la chica comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del Garchomp quien se dejaba mimar felizmente.

-En los recorridos que hago por la región siempre llevo a Garchomp con migo, es muy buen compañero de viaje y además sus sentidos de orientación y alerta me ayudan mucho-el profesor se aserco al pokémon dragón-¿Por qué no vas a avisarle a los demás que tendremos visitas? Hoy conocerás a nuevos chicos, Garchomp.

El Pokémon rugió alegre y se retiró de la sala donde se encontraban. El profesor Ciprés llevo a Serena a la parte trasera de su laboratorio que era una domo lleno de árboles y muchos pokémon, también tenía un riachuelo para los de tipo agua.

-Por poco olvidaba esta parte de su laboratorio.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando dejas de visitarme-bromeo el hombre, pero la chica se sintió avergonzada por tal cosa.

-L-lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada y además tenía que cuidar la casa, ya sabe que como mis padres están siempre de viaje alguien tenía que ser el responsable de los tres, después había que cuidar también de algunos pokémon que no se llevaron y…-el profesor la detuvo sentándola en una silla que se encontraba al lado de una mesita, donde se podía poner la merienda mientras miraban a los pokémon dentro del domo.

-Tranquila era una simple broma, no era necesario que me dieras tantas explicaciones.

-¿Profesor?-una mujer con bata entro al área verde del domo, esta busco con la mirada al profesor quien levanto su mano para llamar su atención-que bueno que lo encuentro profesor, tenemos visitas, el joven Trovato ha venido con una chica llamada Xana, desea verlo.

-Gracias Nina, estaré con ustedes dentro poco-la mujer asintió y saludo con un movimiento de mano a la castaña, la mujer se retiró dejándolos solos con los pokémon-bueno, parece ser que Trovi si recuerda cómo llegar-Serena rio nerviosa por su descuido-bueno yo me retiro, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en el domo, yo recibiré a Trovato.

-Gracias, me vendría bien descansar y recordar viejas cosas estando aquí.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieres, mi laboratorio es tu casa-el hombre se retiró dejándola junto a Garchomp que recién llegaba al domo. Le hacía gracia lo de "mi laboratorio es tu casa" tiempo atrás eso no era broma como ahora.

Cuando el profesor Ciprés entro a la sala se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su protegido con una chica que jamás había visto. El chico era igual como lo recordaba, pequeño y un tanto serio, la chica con la que se le veía era curiosa, emanaba un aura de alegría y activa, el profesor rio interiormente al pensar el posible dolor de cabeza que fuese esa pequeña para alguien como Trovato, quien emanaba un aura sería y erudita. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de los chicos, al primero que saludo fue al peli rojo.

-¿Trovato? ¿Qué te trae a mi laboratorio amigo?-pregunto con aire casual de manera natural aun ya sabiendo para que venía.

-Ha profesor Ciprés, es todo un placer volverlo a ver-el chico se le veía alegre y entusiasta, muy raro según Xana.

-Lo mismo digo chico-ambos se dieron la mano para después unirse en un amistoso abrazo-pero mira que nunca hubiera imaginado que traerías a una chica como acompañante y además linda ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-la pequeña chica se sintió alagada y también avergonzada por las palabras del profesor.

-Me llamo Xana-respondió alegremente.

-Mucho gusto Xana, yo soy el profesor Ciprés un viejo amigo de Trovato.

-Trovato no deja de hablar de usted y de sus investigaciones, además de que ha estado atrapando a una gran cantidad de pokémon para completar su pokédex.

-Puedo imaginármelo, se muy bien que escogí bien a mi protegido, sabía que Trovato era el indicado; siempre fue aplicado, astuto, curioso, organizado y responsable.

-Lo acaba de describir a la perfección, aunque algo serio.

-Sí, tienes razón-mientras el profesor y la chica seguían hablando entre ellos, Trovato no sabía que era más penoso, que hayan descrito tantas cosas de él en su cara o qué su amiga estuviera contándole tantas cosas a su maestro-que me dices de ti Xana, ya tienes en mente en que ocuparas tu viaje-pregunto con curiosidad el profesor.

-En realidad por eso vine directamente a hablar con usted, quería que usted me compartiera de sus experiencias y saberes sobre concursos, batallas, el criar pokémon, ser una investigadora cosas que me ayudasen a entender más a los pokémon.

-Claro que lo are, es todo un honor el que me permitas ser tu instructor-afirmo el hombre feliz mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata-que tal si pasamos al domo para explicarte más cómodamente las cosas, Serena ya nos espera haya.

-¿Serena ya está aquí?-el hombre lo miro sonriente afirmando con su cabeza. Sin esperar al profesor o a su amiga, Trovato corrió hacia donde estaba el domo, puesto que concia muy bien el laboratorio.

-Pues vamos, por cierto, Serena me hablo sobre otro chico llamado Kalm que vendría más tarde, ¿Cómo es él?-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, Serena habla muy bien de él y parece ser una persona de confianza.

-Lo es, además es muy maduro, siempre sabe cómo animarnos y además se lleva muy bien con sus pokémon.

-Parece ser una persona muy interesante.

-Cualquiera que lo haya conocido puede asegurarle eso-afirmo la chica.

El dúo entro entre pláticas al domo donde ya los esperaban Serena y Trovato con la merienda. Xana se aserco a Serena quien se encontraba alimentando a los pokémon del domo, el profesor Ciprés y Trovato iban a comenzar una charla amena tomando la merienda mientras el chico le contestaba algunas preguntas de su viaje el profesor, pero en ese momento Nina entro al domo acompañada de un hombre muy alto de cabellera roja al igual que su barba, quien tenía posada su mirada dominante color azul grisáceo en el profesor. Los menores se preguntaban el porqué de la visita de aquel hombre.

-Profesor, el señor Lysson quiso adelantar su visita repentinamente, y sin aviso…como siempre-sermoneo la mujer de manera súbita a aquel hombre quien no pareció afectado por aquello-y bueno, lo traje con usted, dice que tiene asuntos que tratar con usted antes de que comience un viaje por la región.

-Gracias Nina, puedes retirarte-la chica se despidió cortésmente de todos menos del recién llegado y salió del domo-Lysson ya te he dicho que avises cuando vayas a venir, Nina tiene mucho trabajo como para darle más-el hombre de cabellos rojos paso su vista por cada una de las personas en su presencia.

-¿Ayudantes?...-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí algo así, Lysson te presento a Trovato, Serena y Xana; ellos son los Pokédex Holder, bueno ellos y otros dos chicos que toda vía no has conocido-el hombre los miro con algo que no supieron descifrar si era curiosidad u otra cosa.

-Serena, Lysson es la persona especial de la que te hablaba.

-¿Persona especial?-se preguntaron Xana y Trovato.

-Así es, Lysson y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo y desde entonces le instruyo sobre algunas cosas del mundo pokémon. Además Lysson tiene sangre azul, es descendiente directo del hermano menor del rey de Kalos y también es el creador del Holomisor.

-Como no pude reconocerlo, hace poco leí un artículo de su invento-hablo Trovato.

-Efectivamente, soy por así decirlo amigo del profesor, aunque difiero mucho en su manera de pensar sobre el mundo pokémon.

-¿Difiere?-pregunto Serena llamando la atención de este.

-Sí, el intenta enseñarme que el mundo es un lugar pasivo y bello, aunque he de reconocer que puede estar en lo correcto en que algunas cosas lo son, más no todas son así, también hay caos y destrucción en este mundo.

-Vamos Lysson no viniste aquí solo para esparcir esas ideas ¿verdad? Sabes que hay más que eso en el mundo.

-Lo sé, pero poco a poco lo estamos destruyendo de igual forma, yo quisiera conservar el mundo de manera pacífica, incluso si eso me llevara a reiniciarlo.

-¿Y como lo haría señor Lysson?-volvió a preguntar Serena quien se aserco con más confianza a aquel hombre.

-Bueno…-el hombre pareció tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, más simplemente guardo silencio unos momentos y después volvió a hablar-realmente creó que si llega el día en que Ciprés me convenza que el mundo aún tiene salvación, no tendrá que a ver respuesta a tu pregunta, sin embargo, si quieres saberla; tendrás que esperar un poco más.

-Valla Lysson compartiendo sus ideales con alguien que apenas conoce-hablo el profesor-bueno esa es una buena señal de que puedes ser amistoso cuando te lo propones ¿eh?-el pelirrojo enmarco una leve sonría.

-Siempre tan altanero Ciprés-menciono el peli rojo.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?-

-En realidad quería pasar a charlar un rato con usted profesor antes de comenzar un viaje, pero veo que estas ocupado.

-¿Puedes unírtenos si quieres?-ofreció el profesor con simpatía.

-Sería un placer saber más de usted señor Lysson, el profesor habla muy bien de usted-comento Serena.

-Pues si no soy oportunista, el placer sería mío al quedarme con ustedes.

-Bueno porque no se quedan conversando mientras Trovato y yo vamos por algunos bocadillos más-Trovato asintió afirmativo y desapareció por la puerta junto al profesor.

-El profesor mencionó a otros dos. ¿Cómo son ellos?

-Bueno Beni es muy animado y gracioso, él es el mayor de todos y realmente nos cuida mucho aunque a veces parezca todo lo contrario-comenzó Xana mientras Lysson les daba la mayor atención.

-Kalm es vecino de Xana y mío; los tres somos de pueblo boceto aunque Kalm se acabase de mudar, él es un muy buen amigo y le tengo mucho afecto y respecto, es como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre parece estarme cuidando y no solo a mí…a todos-Xana sonrío alegremente por la descripción de su amigo mientras buscaba formas de después molestar a Serena con lo de "afecto y respeto".

-Dices que se mudó, de ¿Dónde era él?

-Él es de Kalos, nació aquí. Pero la mayor parte de su vida la paso en otras regiones, mayormente en Kanto.

-Ya veo, alguno de ustedes son entrenadores pokémon.

-Serena y Kalm lo son-respondió Xana-debería verlos en batalla algún día son realmente buenos, Serena es genial cuando se trata de batallas y Kalm es un estratega nato.

-Una luchadora y un estratega…una rivalidad muy cerrada-comento Lysson.

-De hecho, es más una amistada muy buena.

-Hasta ¿cuando?-pregunto Lysson.

-¿Perdone?-fue la contestación de Serena que no entendía el punto del pelirrojo.

-Sí, ¿hasta cuándo? Por lo que me dice mi experiencia e instinto, ustedes son como las caras opuestas de la misma moneda, o me equivoco. Es lo mismo que pasa con Ciprés y con migo, somos amigos sí, pero también tenemos puntos de vista diferentes y también ideales que se repelen unos a otros.

-La relación que tengo con Kalm no es así; ambos somos entrenadores pokémon, ambos soñamos con ser campeones y ambos por sobre todo lo demás somos amigos-contrarresto ella un poco exaltada.

-Pero ninguno de los dos comparte la misma historia antes que eso ¿cierto? Él no ha vivido lo que tú y viceversa, acaso crees que todo finaliza con lo de ser campeones, tal vez si le preguntaras sobre más cosas de su vida comprenderías que hay más metas que quiere cumplir y más cosas que tiene pensadas hacer que, convertirse en campeón de una liga-Serena se sintió derrotada, era cierto, ella solo sabía sobre el sueño que compartían pero más allá de eso, era un terreno desconocido.

-Aun así, creo que Serena y Kalm los une un vínculo muy especial-Serena miro sorprendida Xana la cual le miro con una sonrisa-a veces siento un poco de envidia por eso. Ellos comparten un sueño de manera amistosa, uno en el que alguno de ellos termine siendo el vencedor y el otro no, pero aun así no sienten temor ante eso, son amigos y se respetan mutuamente, que muestra más grande de amistad que el respeto de un sueño compartido en el cual solo hay un vencedor, ¿no es eso algo increíble?-tanto Serena como Lysson quedaron sorprendidos, el hombre no lo dio tanto a expresar pero sabía que aquella chica lo había atrapado.

-Que chicos más interesantes encontró Ciprés, tengo altas expectativas de ustedes dos…-hizo saber el hombre tomando un sorbo de té caliente-quizás algún día me cuentes quien tenía razón, si tu o yo-le hablo a Xana quien asintió con tranquilidad.

-¡Bueno, ya regresamos con más bocadillos!-se escuchó las voz del profesor entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de pastelillos en manos quien era acompañando por Trovato y otros dos chicos-¡además tenemos más visitas!

-Esto parece un centro de reunión-exclamo Beni riendo-¡Hola chicas! Pensaba que Kalm y yo nos perderíamos por las grandes manzanas de la ciudad-saludo el chico amistosamente mientras observaba al hombre que las acompañaba-Hola señor-le extendió simplemente su mano a Lysson quien lo miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Hola jovencito-

-Jejeje el creé que soy un jovencito-rio por lo bajo Beni quien recibió un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Trovato-¡Hay!

-¡Se educado Beni, no estamos en el bosque!-los jóvenes rieron a carcajadas mientras los dos mayores se limitaban a sonreír o por lo menos Ciprés lo hacía.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Ciprés mirando a Lysson a quien se le notaba un tanto menos serio de lo común.

-Solo de una plática de lo más entretenida-comento este mientras se daba cuenta de un chico el cual se fue directo a donde Serena y Xana pasando totalmente de él-tú debes de ser Kalm.

El chico lo miro con atención, a aquel hombre, no creía conocerlo y mucho menos haberlo visto en algún lugar y también el que adivinara cuál era su nombre.

-Oh lo siento por no saludar, sí yo soy Kalm.

-Ya veo, tu eres la persona de la que tanto habla Serena-el chico miro a su amiga quien se hundía en su asiento esperando a que la tierra la tragara. Xana rio interiormente pensando que ya no tendría que molestar a Serena, esto era mucho peor-Pareces fuerte.

-Lo soy-dijo con seguridad el chico.

-Pero aun te falta mucho que aprender.

-Bueno, por eso estoy dándolo todo en mi viaje.

-Hmn…con que todo ¿eh?-el hombre sonrió divertido-y díganme ¿Quién es más fuerte de los dos?-pregunto señalando con su dedo a Kalm y Serena.

-¿Cómo dice?-Kalm miro con cierta molestia al hombre.

-Como escuchaste, de los dos supongo que uno debe de ser el más fuerte.

-Ambos apenas tenemos la medalla de ciudad Novarte, ninguno tiene ventaja sobre el otro-contesto Serena.

-¿Y porque no lo demuestran con un combate pokémon?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con seriedad a Kalm-no tienen nada que perder, después de todo, es un simple combate…amistoso-termino el hombre recibiendo una mirada de Ciprés desaprobatoria por sus comentarios.

Kalm y Serena se miraron compartiendo miradas unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ellos, en sus ojos había; dudas, emociones desenfrenadas, temor y un deseos de probar aquello que les pedía Lysson. ¿Estaban siendo tentados a pelear el uno con el otro?

-Kalm, tu qué opinas, ¿quieres enfrentarte con migo?-pregunto Serena quedamente mirándolo confundida, el chico antes de responderle paso su vista a Lysson quien solo se mantenía atento a la situación.

-Bien, pero no por demostrar algo, simplemente para disfrutar una batalla amistosa ¿sí?-el chico tomo la mano de su amiga con la suya y la aserco a él-aunque primero tenemos que pedirle permiso al profesor para tener un encuentro en su domo.

-No se preocupen, el domo es muy fuerte y aguantara cualquier ataque-menciono Ciprés mientras los veía con una mirada de seguridad acompañadas con aquellas palabras-¿seguros que quieren pelear? Lysson debe de estar jugando.

-Claro, si no quieren que no lo hagan, solo quería ver una batalla entretenida-hablo este.

-Estamos seguros-contesto Kalm por ambos.

-En realidad Kalm yo…-intento hablar Serena.

-Vamos Serena no pasara nada, solo es una batalla nada puede salir mal-sin esperar respuestas de ella, Kalm tomo lugar en un punto alejado de todos.

-Lo sé, confió en ti…-menciono por lo bajo la chica siendo solo escuchada por Ciprés y Lysson quienes se mantenían serios a la situación.

-¡Ralts yo te elijo!-el pokémon salto de la campera de su entrenador alejándose poco a poco de él.

-¡Fletchling yo te elijo!-Serena lazo la pokébola al aire dejando volar libremente a su pokémon ave.

-¡La batalla será uno contra uno! Gana quien derrote primero al pokémon del contrincante o este se rinda-anuncio el profesor-¡que la batalla de inicio!

-¡Ralts utiliza doble equipo!-ralts se multiplico varias veces a sí mismo.

-Fletchling usa agilidad y después picotazo en ralts-el pokémon acertó varios picotazos en los ralts pero ninguno era el verdadero.

-¡Ralts! ¡Confusión!-todos los ralts lanzaron el ataque, que impacto repetidas veces en el pokémon ave.

-Fletchling usa agilidad y después ataque rápido-el pokémon salió de la lluvia de ataques y golpeo a varios ralts dándole de lleno al verdadero.

-¡Ralts usa hoja mágica para alejar a fletchling!-el pokémon lanzo hojas brillantes que impactaron contra la ave la cual no recibió daños severos, pero ladeo un poco su aleteo.

-Fletchling usa picotazo-el pokémon ave respondió de inmediato a la orden de su ama golpeando críticamente al ralts de Kalm.

En tan solo unos segundos ralts fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, cuando el pokémon aterrizo en la tierra este trato de levantarse con mucha dificultad pero estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera moverse con facilidad. Kalm miro de reojo a Lysson quien seguía con la vista seria en la batalla, después miro a Serena; la chica se veía ansiosa y nerviosa y por último se encontró reorganizo sus emociones y pasando ideas por su mente a una velocidad impresionante. Esta batalla la ganaría aun sí perdía.

-Ralts usa confusión y después desaparece con teletransportación.

-Fletchling, agilidad-el pokémon de Serena esquivo el ataque de ralts quien desapareció de inmediato.

-Ralts teletransportate arriba de fletchling y usa doble equipo.

-Ataque rápido fletchling-ordeno Serena. Su pokémon voló de un lado al otro impactando a todos los dobles de ralts pero ninguno era el verdadero.

-¡Hoja mágica!-el resto de ralts que se mantenían en el aire lanzaron diversas hojas de colores que no hacían bastante daño a fletchling pero disminuían su altura a tal punto que lo dejaron en el suelo a su merced.

-¡fletchling usa agilidad para escapar!-el pokémon ave intento salir de la lluvia de hojas pero no podía debido a la cantidad imparable de estas que se arremetían en contra de él.

-ralts teletransportate alrededor de fletchling-todos los ralts desaparecieron y aparecieron alrededor del pokémon ave que apenas comenzaba a tomar vuelo-ralts ataca con confusión.

-¡fletchling!-el pokémon fue cubierto por una nube de polvo que ocasiono el impacto de todos los ataques de ralts-fletchling…-

-Esta batalla termino-hablo el profesor Ciprés quien miro a Lysson con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto su amigo peli rojo quien regreso su vista a la batalla.

De la nube de polvo salió milagrosamente el pokémon de Serena, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente para después dar paso a una nueva forma.

-Esta…evolucionando…-hablo Beni sorprendido de lo que veía-en medio de la batalla, está evolucionando.

El pokémon fue envuelto por un aura roja que estallo en partículas mostrando a su nueva forma. Serena al igual que Trovato sacaron sus pokédex dirigiéndola hacia fletchinder quien fue analizado por esta.

-Su melodioso gorjeo lo dota de una gran belleza, pero adopta una actitud agresiva y despiadada hacia cualquiera que ose invadir su territorio-sonó la voz metálica de la pokédex.

El pokémon saco chipas de su boca como si se tratasen de brazas ardientes para después expulsar una cantidad de fuego considerable de su pico el cual iba dirigido a ralts. El pokémon psíquico esquivo con suerte al ataque de fuego.

-¡Serena fletchinder aprendió ascuas!-le grito Trovato.

La chica miro orgullosa a su pokémon, el cual volaba depredadoramente sobre ralts. Serena miro a Kalm quien se encontraba distante de la situación y mantenía su vista clavada en Lysson, el joven parecía ido y pensativo.

-¿Kalm te encuentras bien?-pregunto Serena a su amigo antes de que este se volteara a verla.

-Sí, podemos continuar.

-¡Ascuas fletchinder!-el pokémon volvió a lanzar fuego al ralts.

-esquiva…-el pequeño pokémon vario color desapareció rápidamente con teletransportación.

-fletchinder vuela hasta arriba del domo y espera a que salga-el pokémon obedeció de inmediato y dando vueltas al campo improvisado empezó a vigilar con atención cada rincón.

-¡confusión y teletransportación simultáneamente!-detrás de los arboles empezaron a emerger muchas ondas psíquicas que parecían de distintos lugares del domo y se dirigían a fletchinder.

-¡esquiva!-el pokémon emplumado comenzó a evadir todos los ataques con unas habilidades sorprendentes.

-esto termino…-Kalm miro Serena, su vista iba de aquí haya viendo los movimientos de su pokémon-ralts termina agregando doble equipo.

De las zonas con árboles del domo comenzaron a salir dobles del ralts que atacaban y se teletranspórtaban rápidamente sin que fletchinder pudiera hacer algo o parar los ataques contra él.

-¡fletchinder!-Serena vio cómo su pokémon se desplomaba hasta caer al piso y así este seguía en pie con algunas energías que lo mantenían en combate-fletchinder…-el pokémon parecía estar en muy malas condiciones, una de sus alas se veía muy dañada y con dificultad se mantenía en patas. Serena se paralizo como cuando había peleado contra Violeta, recordó como había tenido sentimientos de inseguridad, afortunadamente en esa ocasión tuvo suerte de que Kalm la devolviera a la realidad, pero la realidad era otra, ahora con quien estaba peleando no podía ayudarla, sintió un escalofrió el cual le provocó mucho frío inexplicable, se abrazó a si misma intentando guardar el calor que aún conservaba. Acaso tenía miedo, pero miedo de ¿qué?

-Serena…-Trovato se levantó de su asiento con la intención de correr a donde Serena pero Lysson lo detuvo poniendo su mano delante de él-¿Qué?

-No intervengas, es su batalla, deja que ella lo resuelva.

-Es mi amiga-justifico él.

-Sigue siendo su batalla, ¿piensas pelear todas las que tenga?-pregunto con un toque de cinismo Lysson.

-Pienso ayudarla cuando sea y donde sea.

-Si quieres ayudarla no intervengas y déjala avanzar por su cuenta-el chico hizo caso omiso a Lysson y corrió hacía Serena.

Kalm miro Serena que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso y a Trovato que llegaba hasta a ella e intentaba hacerla entrar en razón de nuevo. Él era el causante de aquello, él había provocado esa reacción en Serena, miro decepcionado la palma de su mano en la cual sostenía una pokébola. Kalm guardo dentro de su campera la pokébola y se giró en dirección de la salida.

-Me rindo…-el chico empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta-ralts vámonos…-el pokémon se teletransportó obedientemente encima de la cabeza de su entrenador.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a Serena de sus pensamientos quien pudo articular las palabras que quería en el momento justo antes de que su amigo saliera.

-Kalm espera…-el chico se detuvo en el marco de la salida-la batalla todavía no termina, aun puedo seguir…-el chico no volteo a verla, simplemente se quedó ahí parado.

-La batalla termino Serena, yo perdí-la chica intento levantarse pero sus piernas aun temblaban y la sensación de frío aun no desaparecía del todo-mejor preocúpate por tu fletchinder, está mal herido y necesita ir a un centro pokémon…mantén en vista las cosas importantes.

-¡En ese caso la que se tendría que rendir sería yo, pues mi pokémon es el que no puede continuar!-le grito ella.

-Él tiene la voluntad de continuar-la contradijo-pero soy yo quien ya no desea continuar con la batalla-dijo fríamente el chico desde su posición sin moverse ni un poco.

-¿Me tienes lastima? ¡Acaso crees que no puedo moverme si no me lo ordenas, eso crees!-el trío de amigos de Serena y Kalm se hallaban sorprendidos de aquellas palabras.

-Ve a un centro pokémon Serena…-el chico estaba decidió a irse cuando sintió una mano que lo detuvo en su lugar. Era el profesor Ciprés.

-Kalm ¿me permites tener una charla con tigo?-pregunto el hombre sonriéndole-quiero que sea en privado en mi despacho.

-Profesor yo…

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Bien…

Ambos salieron del domo siendo observados atentamente por todos dentro del domo. Serena golpeo como pudo el suelo infringiéndose a sí misma un dolor agudo en toda su mano. Lysson se aserco a ella y a Trovato.

-Te lo dije, diferentes historias, diferentes metas y diferentes ideales-Serena cerro sus ojos queriendo no soltar ninguna lagrima que sentía que podía salir en cualquier momento y no solo una sino otras cientos más-Si algún día quieres saber mi respuesta puedes llamarme-el hombre le dejo un código de holomisor en el suelo aun lado de ella-bueno, me voy-el hombre se despidió de los aun presentes dentro del domo.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-Serena con ayuda de Trovato pudo levantarse.

-Sí…-la chica parecía desanimada y sus ojos tristes-Trovato llévame a un centro pokémon, necesito curar a fletchinder.

-De inmediato-la chica guardo a su pokémon dentro de su respectiva pokébola y salió del domo junto a Trovato dejando solos a Xana y a Beni con cara de asombrado.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto el chico a su amiga.

-Nada, solo una batalla-respondió Xana tranquila.

-Pero Serena y Kalm…

-Beni, ya te dije que nada, Kalm y Serena están bien, ya verás que ellos mismos arreglaran sus problemas-la chica tomo a su chespin en manos y se aproximó a la salida junto a Beni.

-Si tú lo dices.

El grupo de amigos estuvo separados durante horas; Xana y Beni estuvieron seis horas fuera del laboratorio haciendo una visita a los cafés más cercanos a este y a algunas avenidas importantes también donde pudieron conocer restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, estilistas de furfrou y otras cosas más, una vez que sintieron que estaba anocheciendo regresaron al laboratorio esperando en que con suerte encontrarían a alguno de sus amigos, cosa que no fue así al principio. Al cabo de media hora después Serena y Trovato regresaron al laboratorio encontrado a Beni y Xana sentados en el lobby de este, leyendo algunos libros que tenía el profesor Ciprés en las estanterías. A un lado de ellos estaba la señorita y asistente del profesor; Nina, que respondía a algunas preguntas que Xana le hacía sobre distintas cosas.

-Hola chicos-saludo Serena con pocos ánimos de hablar. Claro que no tenía ni ganas de hablar con sus propios amigos, sentía vergüenza de ella misma y su actitud hacia Kalm y el pensamiento de que sus amigos pensaran que ella era una mala persona, la desanimaba.

-¡Hola Serena! Trovato y tu tardaron mucho, tanto como para pensar que solo fueron al centro pokémon-comento Beni como siempre bromeando.

-Beni déjalos, quizás fueron a pasearse por ahí-hablo Xana sonriendo como era costumbre en ella.

-Chicos…-Serena sonrió al ver que Beni y Xana seguían actuando igual que siempre, tan amigables y normales, como temía que no lo fueran de nuevo.

-Eso es secreto-hablo Trovato tomando lugar al lado de Xana para descansar en el sillón un rato.

-¿Asuntos de hermanos?-pregunto Xana.

-¿Qué dices?

-Jajaja que te pasa Trovi, acaso tuviste una cita con tu hermanita Serena-a Trovato se le subió la sangre a la cara.

-Su reacción me dice que si-le siguió el juego Xana. Serena se sintió feliz, después de los acontecimientos de la tarde, era bueno ver que sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos.

-Y ¿Kalm?-pregunto Serena llamando la atención de Xana y Beni, quienes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-El joven Kalm sigue hablando con el profesor Ciprés dentro de su despacho-contesto Nina acomodando los libros que Beni y Xana habían estado leyendo hace minutos y habían sido remplazado por los que tenían en sus manos.

-Tanto tiempo, ¿acaso ninguno de los dos tiene sentido del tiempo?-pregunto Trovato.

-Bueno ya sabes que al profesor le gusta hablar durante largos periodos de tiempo-volvió a hablar Nina.

-Sera mejor que suba a ver como esta Kalm y a disculparme con él-ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, solo le sonrieron.

-Creo que es buena idea-le afirmo Trovato-recuerdas donde queda el despacho.

-Claro que sí-la chica subió las escaleras y giro hacia la izquierda quedando enfrente de una puerta, la misma que daba acceso al despacho del profesor Ciprés.

En el momento en que iba a girar el perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió haciendo que la mirada azul de Serena y gris de Kalm se encontrar de nuevo. El chico pareció sorprendido de encontrarla delante de él, pero antes de que esta le pudiera hablar, el chico paso de ella y bajo las escaleras a paso apresurado, Kalm tampoco se despidió de ninguno de sus amigos en la planta baja, simplemente salió del lugar sin decir nada a nadie. Serena sintió que algo dolía dentro de su pecho, instintiva mente coloco la palma de su mano a la altura de su corazón sin darse cuenta, dolía mucho.

-Solo necesita tiempo…-la chica se encontró con que el profesor Ciprés estaba detrás de ella con una caja forrada elegantemente con un cerrojo simple pero sutil. La chica asintió preocupada por aquello, que pasaría si Kalm no volviera a hablarle, ¿y si este dejaba de viajar con ellos?-Por cierto, Serena escoge uno de estos-el profesor abrió la caja que poseía en sus manos la cual contenía en su interior tres pokébolas-dentro de ellas se encuentras tres pokémon que me gustaría regalarles, son de un viaje que hice a Kanto hace mucho tiempo cuando solía visitar mucho al profesor de esa región, Kalm escogió uno también, pensé que sería buena idea siendo que él es de Kanto-la chica movida por algún tipo de presentimiento tomo entre sus dedos la pokébola de en medio, el profesor sonrió ante la elección de la chica-es el mismo que Kalm eligió…es raro.

La joven dejo salir al pokémon de su pokébola, tenía curiosidad cual era y más con lo que había dicho el profesor. De la pokébola emergió una charmander muy gracioso al cual le gustaba jugar con el fuego de su cola. Ciprés también le entrego a Serena una piedra pequeña con firma circular y trasparenté con detalles rojos y amarillos, Serena recordaba haber visto una parecida hace algún tiempo.

-Es una charizardita "y" esta es esencial para que se logre una mega-evolución, te la obsequio aparte de este charmander teniendo el presentimiento de que logren traerme más información acerca de la mega-evolución.

-Muchas gracias profesor…-el hombre puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica-si estas preocupada por Kalm ¿Por qué no vas y los buscas?

-Tengo miedo de que él no quiera que lo busque.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-le animo el profesor-anda a buscarlo, yo les daré a escoger a uno de estos a los demás chicos.

-Está bien, lo hare, gracias profesor-agradeció la chica corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿No regresaras a charmander a su pokébola?-menciono este extrañado de que lo haya dejado fuera de esta.

-No, creo que a él le gusta estar fuera de ella-la chica salió por la puerta dejando a sus amigos extrañados por su comportamiento.

-Que maravilloso es la juventud.

* * *

**Les dije que los capítulos serían más y más largos a que sí.**

**Si lo que digo siempre lo termino cumpliendo. Bueno les agradezco por haber leído el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente capítulo se llama; "Siento algo por ti…" y recuerden cada review es un gatito y un cachorrito que encuentran familia, sin más, hasta luego ;D**

**¿Cuántos capítulos creen que tenga esta historia?**

**Yo quisiera que muchos, pero como quiero intentar otras cosas, quizás divida en partes la historia :3**

**Ahora a comenzar a escribir otro capítulo. **


End file.
